Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: The Rush Sisters and brother Leon return to save Jack Sparrow and their brother Lance from Davy Jones' Locker with Barbossa and Co. but with the end of the tale coming closer and closer, what will happen when Jack and Barbossa go their seperate ways?
1. Chapter 1

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT THE TWO SETS OF THE RUSH TWINS!**

Chapter One

We need a Ship

**A single person was pushing a boat through the misty waters of Singapore.** The person was singing out in a lovely tone (a hell of a lot better than Elizabeth did in the movie, I'll tell you that), gazing around her carefully.

"_Some have died and some are alive_

_Others sail on the sea_

_With the keys to the cage_

_And the devil to pay_

_We lay to Fiddler's Green_

_The bell has been raised from its watery grave._

_Hear its sepulchral tone."_

The woman took notice of the Royal Guards pacing around the top walkways.

"_A call to all_

_Pay heed the Squall"_

Fireworks went off as she passed under another bridge and a man ran across it.

"_Turn your sails to home._

_Yo ho_

_Haul Together_

_Hoist the colors high." _

She came to a stop, tied her boat up and took a step onto the path.

"Heave-ho."

"Thief and beggar!" A voice cut her off and a couple of Chinese man took steps towards her from the shadows. "Never shall we die." He finished. "A dangerous song to be singing…for anyone who are ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman." He grinned. "Particularly a woman alone."

"What makes you think she's alone?" A man called out. They all turned to watch two figures steps down the stone steps.

Hector Barbossa wore his greying auburn hair long and partially loose, partially tied up to a thin plait. He had a straggly beard running down to the base of his neck and also had a braid descending from the top of his head to the back of his head and his fingernails were now painted black. His suit consisted of dark brown, full breeches, a brown, double-breasted waistcoat elaborately ornamented by a pattern and a grey coat with black cuffs, black liner and thin black brims around the buttonholes, fitted with buttons made from melted down Inca silver. He wore brown leather swash boots and a faded light-green bandanna. His shirt was a shining white one. An orange with yellow sash was worn under a leather belt with a bronze buckle and a leather baldric with a big, frame-shaped silver buckle, a smaller silver loop and a silver cover at the end, all three elaborately ornamented, completed his outfit. On his left hand he wore a black leather gauntlet, presumably in order to protect the hand. He wore that same big, round, dark hat which is decorated with blue ostrich feathers as a show of vanity. He wore a silver ring which bore the image of a lion's head, a silver snake pendant on a 26-inch long metal chain which features four white crystals set in a square around a much larger shining red stone at the centre of the piece, and a silver earring with an attached fang of an unknown big carnivore in his right ear.

The woman next to him was Rena Rush, dressed in black boots and pants with really long auburn hair and eyes, her left eye holding a cut across it as she wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a black vest and a dark red bandanna in her hair.

"You all right Jena?" Barbossa called out to the woman by the boat. She took her hat off.  
>Jena Rush, Rena's twin, also held long auburn hair and brown eyes, though her hair was shorter than her sisters and the scar on her eyes was her right one. She was dressed much the same, through her sleeves were short and she didn't wear a vest while her bandana was a dark blue.<p>

"Of course I am," She claimed.

"You protect her?" The man asked, stepping towards Barbossa.

Rena gave a laugh. "Ha! My Sister doesn't need his protection. He's here to protect you from her."

Jena just folded her arms, waiting as the three Chinese men looked at her.

Barbossa smiled. "Your master's expecting us." He told them. "An an unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meeting."

The Chinese glanced at Jena again to see the smug grin she was wearing and then they all heard the footsteps of the Guards and thinned in against the walls." They waited for them to pass before they followed the first Chinese guy into a secret passage.

There others should be following soon.

"Have you heard anything from Will or Leon?" Jena whispered to Barbossa as they continued to move forward.

The Pirate gave her a reassuring glance. "I trust the two of them can acquire the charts. But remember, Captain Sao Feng does not take kindly to women speaking out against him."

"Oh, then I guess that Jena can't go." Rena grinned at her sister.

"Then neither can you." Jena growled, but she still smiled. The moment that Rena learned that they could go get Jack and Lance back, her attitude returned to normal. Jena feared that they would have the soulless Rena traveling with them, and was glad that they didn't.

"It was just a reminder," Barbossa told them again. "Stay quiet unless talked to."

"Is he that bad?" Rena asked.

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play." He grinned.

"Oh, then he and Jena should get along just fine."

"Shut up, Rena!"

They came to a large red door that two, half-naked women stood by and the Chinese man leading them took his hat off and knocked on it. A patch opened, he said something in Chinese, and the doors opened. The three of them followed and the doors shut behind them.

They began to have to take their weapons and what not off but when they were done and the sisters tried to move forward the Chinese guy lifted a hand. "Do you think because they are women we would not suspect them of treachery?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Barbossa sighed.

"Remove. Please." The man told them.

"We already have. Look, it's all over there," Rena pointed at the table full of guns and knives and swords. Jena sighed though and took off her jacket before throwing two more guns on the table and another knife from her boot. Rena raised an eyebrow. "Where do you manage to hide all these things?"

Jena grinned and went to take another step forward when he held his hand out again.

"Remove." He repeated, this time in a different tone and look in his eyes. "Please." She glanced down at her clothes and back up into the smiling man's face. She got what he was implying.

…

…

…

Jena and Rena both stomped away angrily as Barbossa followed them with a laugh, leaving the Chinese man to follow after them as well, seeing stars and contracting bruises and swellings on his face. Rena and Jena both covered their eyes and tried not to take in the sight and smell of the naked, bathing men around them. They didn't have to worry about Barbossa being smelly anymore since that was the first thing that Jena made him take care of when they and Leon returned back to Tia Dalma's place.

They were led through to the back of the room where a man with twins at his side, turned to face them, engulfed with steam. He was bald, with a long beard and jagged scars on the left side of his face, his robes black.

Barbossa gave a bow and the sisters followed suit.

"Captain Barbossa," Sao Feng greeted. "Welcome to Singapore." They all straightened up and the man sniffed a red cloth in his hand. He turned to the woman on his right. "More steam." She bowed her head and then pulled on a cord beside her. It took a couple of seconds but more steam slithered through the vents in the floor. Sao Feng decided to move closer to them. "I understand that you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to put to ye." Barbossa corrected him. "I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

Sao Feng pulled a look as he stepped back and scratched his bald head. "Hmm. It's an odd coincidence."

"Because you have a ship, at least?" Rena asked, getting excited. Barbossa glanced at her.

"No," The Chinese Captain replied. "Because earlier this day, not far from here, two thieves broke into my most revered uncle's temple," He walked over to an elderly man and grabbed a large, wooden scroll from him. "And tried to make off with these." The three of them exchanged looked. "The navigational charts." He paused in his steps. "The route to the Farthest Gate." Sao Feng threw them and the man that the sisters had beaten up. He then began to move again. "Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that." Barbossa admitted.

Sao Feng took a few steps back before looking to the left and nodding his head. Four men pulled a bar out of two separate baths, a man tied to each of them. Both were sucking in air like a stampede and the three of them recognized them. Will Turner and Leon Rush.

Will had dark brown hair, beard, and eyes with black pants, white shirt and a black vest with a necklace hanging around his neck.

Leon had short auburn hair and green eyes with a silver, Knight Chess Piece with hanging from his left ear. He was dressed in boots, a pair of brown pants and a white, long-sleeved, ruffled collared shirt with a black vest.

Sao Feng walked over to them and pointed. "These are the thieves. Are their faces familiar to you?" All three of the shook their heads.

"Hahaha," Leon scowled at the three of them. "I knew they'd desert us. Sao Feng, can I just have one last little request?"

The Captain raised his eyebrow. "And that is?"

"Kill the bastard with the feather in his hat!" He jerked his head at Barbossa.

Sao Feng thought for a moment. "I shall grant this request."

"Leon!" Jena cried.

"Ha!" Leon laughed. "I thought you didn't know us!"

Sao Feng smirked and took a step towards the three of them again. "You come into my city and you betray my hospitality."

Barbossa tried to explain. "Sao Feng, I assure you I had no idea-"

"-That he would get caught!" Sao Feng shouted in his face.

"Yeah, Pretty much," Rena replied truthfully. Sao Feng gave her a look as the men behind them all stepped forward.

"You intend," Sao Feng continued as he stepped away. "to attempt they voyage to Davy Jones' Locker." He walked up his steps again, right hand raised. "But I can't help but wonder…" He turned, hand lowered. "Why?"

Barbossa stared at him for a moment before tossing a coin at him. Sao Feng caught it, looked at it, blew on it, and then held it to his ear to hear ringing. He looked surprised. "The song has been sung. The time is upon us." Barbossa told him, taking a step forward. "We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine Pirate lords, you must honor the call."

Sao Feng gripped the coin tightly. "More steam." He ordered. The woman pulled the cord. This time it didn't come up and he hollered the command again. The woman, not knowing what to do, pulled the cord again but this time the steam rose. He then seemed to calm down a bit. "There is a price on all our heads. It is true the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore…is by betraying other pirates." Sao Feng glanced at Will.

"We must put our differences aside." Barbossa told him. "The First Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. But now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Ha! You shouldn't even call him a Lord; that dirty, slimy git. He's worse than Jones, I tell ya!" Leon growled. "Oh, I'm going to enjoying killing that little bastard!"

Rena and Jena rolled their eyes at their brother.

"Against East India Trading Company," Sao Feng decided to respond to Barbossa. "What value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

"It's called 'fighting'." Jena replied, crossing her arms.

"You are a Pirate Lord, after all." Rena agreed with her sister, crossing her arms as well. "I thought that you'd be a bit bolder against letting some smug little jackass rule over waters that you claim to have command over."

"Other pirates, just like you, are uniting to fight against the enemy," Jean finished. "Why aren't you? Does cowering in your bathwater make everything just seem so simple to you?"

Sao Feng gave the sisters a cold glare as he walked towards them. Barbossa watched with narrowed eyes. "You two are the Rush Sisters, are you not?" He paced around the two women. "There is more to the both of you than meets the eye, is there not?" He paused behind them. "And the eye does not go wanting."

Rena gave a laugh. "Sorry pal, but these two girls are already taken!" She claimed smugly.

Sao Feng smirked and moved back around them. "I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question." He pointed at Barbossa as he walked back up his steps again. "What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Rena's little Jackie-Poo." Leon shot his sister a smirk. "And our brother, of course." He added

"Jack Sparrow and another man that is with him," Will decided to explain to Sao Feng. The twins on Sao Feng's steps covered their mouths in a giggle and the Captain did not look happy at all. Rena raised an eyebrow. "He is one of the Pirate Lords after all."

Sao Feng looked like his anger was going to break free as he rubbed his head again and took a few steps to the right. "The only reason…I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead…is so I can send him back myself!" He screamed, kicking over a boiling pot.

"Damn, no one like's my Jackie, do they?" Rena asked her sister. "I wonder what he did to these guys."

Jena shook her head. "Knowing Jack, I'm sure that you don't want to know."

Barbossa stepped towards the other Captain. "Jack Sparrow holds one of the Nine Pieces of Eight." The sisters looked confused. "He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back." Rena watched Sao Feng's eyes look over at one of the men beside them.

"So you admit…" The Captain looked back to the other one. "You have deceived me."

Barbossa's eyes widened and stepped back in time as Sao Feng drew his sword. The other men jumped out of the bathwater, their own swords in hand as the three others were now caught in a circle.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable." Barbossa told him. Three seconds later four swords popped up out of the floorboards; two for Barbossa and one for each woman.

"Holy shit!" Leon cried. "Did the floor just ejaculate sword? Eww, and Barbossa's touching them!" Everyone glanced at Leon for a moment before Barbossa gave a look to Sao Feng.

Sao Feng hurried to the man that he had been looking at earlier and held his sword to his throat. "Drop your weapons or I kill the man!"

Barbossa looked at Jena for a moment before back to Sao Feng. "Kill him. He's not our man." (I love Barbossa so much at this part! XDXD)

Sao Feng looked at the man that looked like he was about to shit himself.

"Okay, so if he's not with you," Jena began.

"And he's not with us…" Will continued.

"Who's he with?" Rena finished.

"Well, maybe, perhaps, the British troops that have been surrounding us for the last five minutes and listening to us?" Leon answered.

Everyone looked at Leon. "What?" Was echoed around the room.

That was when the doors burst open and British Troops charged in. Everyone began fighting and Jena hurried over to cut Leon and Will free.

"How in the hell did you know that?" Jena demanded of her brother.

"Simple. I heard them talking." He replied, rubbing his wrists.

"And you didn't tell us?"

"Well according to you, you don't know who I am, so why tell you something like that?" He teased as he grabbed the post he was tied to and began whacking away at the enemy."

It didn't take too long for bombs to go off, breaking the floor beneath some of the British Troops and Sao Feng ordered retreat.

The entire town was being attacked and Jena found Barbossa keeping close to her while Leon had a death grip on Rena.

"Stupid Troops and their stupid guns!" She heard her sister grumble as she kicked one in the face.

The rest of the men that had come with Barbossa and them arrived now, Tia Dalma even setting up her own little box of tricks for the men.

A few more minutes of fighting continued until everyone paused to watch a firework shoot past them and land in a large room full of more. Jena and her siblings looked at each other for one second before forgetting everything else and dodging out of the way of the explosions.

Barbossa walked by and held out a hand to help Jena up as Will walked towards them, the charts in his hands and a group of men(including the bruised one) behind him.

"You have the charts?" Barbossa asked.

"And better yet." Will tossed the charts at him as the rest of them all lined up behind him. "A ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth, in the back of the group, called out.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will answered.

"Something doesn't feel right," Rena whispered to her sister. Leon heard it and leaned down.

"Something isn't right. But what?"

"This way," The bruised man said, leading the way. "Be quick."

They were all quickly on the ship and out of port they went. Leon was standing by Tia Dalma now, watching the waters as they sailed through them on their way out to sea. Jena and Rena were standing by the wheel with Barbossa, talking to him and Will.

Leon glanced back at the on fire Singapore and sighed. "I doubt that Sao Feng will come. What do you think?" He asked her.

"There's an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

Leon sighed and sat down on the railing, arms crossed as he waited for what else was to happen next.

**OKAY, quick saying, my friends. I CANNOT stand Elizabeth so therefore, she will not really have a big role in this story. Sure, she still bangs Will on the beach in the end and get's his heart but she's not going to be made neither a Pirate Captain NOR Pirate King. I have it all thought out and if you don't like it, then Sorry :)**

**And if you do like Elizabeth, there's just something wrong with you, lol**

**Please Read and Review :)**name,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuffname,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuff


	2. Chapter 2

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT THE TWO SETS OF THE RUSH TWINS!**

**Chapter Two**

**My Peanut**

**The stars reflected off the dark water wondrously as Jena looked out over them. **She enjoyed just sitting there, stargazing at night. She and Rena used to do it all the time when they were younger but now Rena didn't anymore. She seemed to be much too worried about Jack than the just sit back and relax anymore, but Jena could understand that.

Rena and Leon were somewhere on the ship; Barbossa had given the sisters the Captain's room to sleep in so they might have been there, talking. Elizabeth and Will were towards the front of the ship while Barbossa and Jena were at the wheel. They were enjoying the smooth silence until Will came running up to them.

"Barbossa, ahead!"

"Aye, we're good and lost now." Barbossa grinned.

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked as the rest of the crew joined them. Rena and Leon had heard the pounding footsteps of the crew and decided to see what was up.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place that can't be found." Barbossa answered her. "Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

"It makes since," Jena walked towards Barbossa and then slapped his arm. "But you could have told us what you were doing.

"But that takes the fun out of seeing your reactions." He grinned. She had to give him props for that.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs announced.

"Aye." Barbossa looked at Gibbs like he was stupid.

Will ran off, giving everyone orders at their stations. The Rush siblings and Barbossa stayed at the wheel, just watching the others like they were stupid.

"I trust that you know what you're doing Barbossa," Rena looked at the Captain. "But if I die, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." Jena laughed at her sister as Jack the monkey gripped onto her shirt.

"Rudder full. Hard aport! Gather way." Will was ordering.

"Nay!" Barbossa then shouted. "Belay that! Let her run straight and true!" He moved towards the front of the ship as the rest of the crew did.

"Blimey." Pintel gasped. They were on their way towards a waterfall, and something told the Rush siblings that it wasn't a normal one. IT WAS HUGE!

Elizabeth didn't seem to like the idea of it and turned to glared at Barbossa. "You've doomed us all." She claimed.

"Don't be so unkind." Barbossa told her. "You may not survive to pass this way again," He reached forward and grabbed her jaw. "And these be the last friendly words you'll hear." He wrapped his arm around a rope and then his other one slithered around Jena's waist as they got closer to the edge. Jack burrowed himself into Jena's shirt, gripping tightly. (Sounds so wrong cause I say Jack and I think of Sparrow, XD) Leon took Barbossa's idea and grabbed another rope close to them as he and Rena held onto each other.

It didn't seem like the others wanted to listen to Barbossa and ended up turning the ship sideways. Dumbasses.

"Jack and Lance both better pay me for this!" Leon grumbled. His sisters laughed as Barbossa smirked before he let out his laugh as the boat tipped over the side.

Everything came tumbling down towards them and Jena buried her face into his arm as they went falling over the falls.

**The sniffing was loud. **Lance was sitting on the steps of the ship near the wheel, a large white tooth in his hands as he carved it into a blade. He had ended up tearing one of the Kraken's teeth out when he was in the process of being eaten and now was turning it into the knife.

He was now stuck on a stranded beach, nowhere near water, and with multiple, crazy-ass Jack Sparrows. Don't you just love life?

Lance Rush was in black with a grey shirt and

Jack wore long sea boots and long, hard-wearing linen trousers. A knotted striped-red sash was tied around his waist. On Jack's back was a long brown coat, a faded blue waistcoat with a shorter lightly-colored back area and a torn white undershirt made up the rest of the ensemble. The left cuff of the undershirt was ripped, and it was through this hole that Jack slipped his left hand. A red bandanna was always wrapped around his head, complemented by a small, ancient Siamese coin woven into Moroccan beads draped over his forehead. Jack's first belt was too long for his waist and so was tied to fit his frame. On this belt he attached some odd new additions; a chicken foot, two small different pieces of animal pelt, one longer than the other, and two small trinkets.

Jack's distinctive look was accentuated by dreadlocked dark brown to black hair and a goatee beard. He had a perpetual sore or abrasion on the right side of his chin, next to his goatee that never seems to heal. The first of these two beads, one red and one white, that Jack braided these into his hair. His hair was adorned with all manner of beads and trinkets gathered from all over the world, each one reminding him of a different adventure. Jack's hat was a faded-black tricorne that still served its purpose, despite its aged appearance. Jack wore four rings on his hands. The first of these was a silver skull ring set with a single green emerald which Jack wore on the index finger of his right hand. The second was a silver and jade oriental dragon ring which he wore on his left index finger until he stole his third ring, a gold and amethyst Greco-Roman ring from Tia Dalma. Jack then wore this new acquisition on his left index finger and moved the dragon ring to his left thumb. Jack's final ring was a gold onyx Spanish flower ring. Along with the rings, Jack saw fit to tie pieces of worn fabric onto his hand. As well as four rings, Jack also wore a shredded wristband on his right wrist. Among the beads and trinkets in his hair, there was a reindeer shin bone hanging off of a single strand. On his arms and chest, there were many scars and gashes, the result of some of his previous adventures.

The sniffing continued for a few more seconds before Lance glanced up. Jack#1 was now sitting at a barrel putting a napkin around his neck. He placed the peanut on a plate beside a fork and a knife before picking up the peanut with the fork.

He glanced around worriedly for a moment before bringing it towards his face when a gunshot went off. Lance shook his head as Jack#1 reached out with his tongue but he fell back before he could touch it.

The original Jack, still holding his gun and dressed normally, wore a frown. He blew the smoke from his gun and tucked it back into his belt and stepped forward with a smile.

"My Peanut." He claimed before eating it.

"So, you just shot yourself for a peanut that's probably been on this ship for ages?" Lance called out to the other man. "You do know that that doesn't help with the whole food problem, right?"

"Well, if worst comes to worst, I'll just shoot you next and eat you." Jack claimed.

Lance opened his mouth to respond but Jack had already begun to talk to his other forms again. And what made it all worse was the Lance could see them as well. That meant he was just as crazy as Jack was. And that annoyed him more than anything.

Looking back up, Lance saw all the Jacks, some shirtless others not, as they scrubbed the deck, immediately halt to do as Jack ordered. The one that the original Jack shot was lying on the deck, calling for help.

"Man the yards, you filthy toads!" Jack#2 cried as Jack#3 stared acting like a chicken after Jack#4 pulled an egg out of him. (XD) Lance watched a little longer as Jack#6 scooted closer to a goat before he couldn't take it anymore. Hooking the tooth to his belt and standing up to go talk to the real Jack, Lance got cut off as the Original began to speak to Jack#7.

"Mr. Sparrow?"

The shirtless Jack turned before Lance could get a good look at all his tattoos. "Aye, Cap'n."

"What say you about the condition of this tack line?" Lance took notice that the other Jack's all came to a stop and watched.

Jack#7 looked at the line he was working on. "It be proper to my eyes, sir."

"Proper?" Jack's eye twitched as he stepped forward. "It is neither proper not suitable, sir. It is not acceptable nor adequate." Jack grabbed the rope and pulled it loose. "It is, in obvious fact, an abomination." He threw the rope at Jack#7.

"Begging your pardon, sir," Jack#7 began too redo the tack line. "but perhaps if you gave a man another chance."

"Shall I?" Jack mocked before unsheathing his sword and stabbing Jack#7. Lance winced. He then leaned forward and whispered into the other's ear – "It's that sort of thinking that got us into this mess."

"Well, if there are people who enjoy cutting themselves out there, this would be the grand place to do it," Lance claimed, looking around. "You can kill yourself over and over here and not die!" He then pulled a face.

Jack pulled his sword free and Jack#7 fell over as he wiped his blade clean on the railing of the ship. "We have lost speed and, therefore, time." Lance raised an eyebrow at Jack#8 who was smiling over what happened while Jacks #9 and #10 looked fearful. "Precious time, which cannot be recovered once lost. Do you understand?" Jack turned and they all jumped back behind Lance.

"Aye, aye, Captain."

"Do you now?" Jack did not look happy and Lance moved out of his way as he walked by. "It will all have to be redone. All of it. And let this serve as a lesson to the lot of you." Lance turned and sighed. All the other Jacks were finally gone, leaving just him and the Original Jack on the ship. Damn, if only he had disappeared too. "Doldrums, sir," Jack continued while Lance watched. "has the entire crew on edge." Jack turned and walked down the ship again. "I have no sympathy for any of you feculent maggots, and no more patience to pretend otherwise." Jack then jumped onto the railing and grabbed a rope before glancing back at Lance and the ship. "Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness."

Lance rolled his eyes as Jack jumped off and he walked over to the side of the ship. "You do know that the weirdness will follow YOU everywhere yo go, right?" Jack ignored him as he licked his finger and searched for wind before walking off. "Stupid idiot." Lance growled.

"Oh, I agree with that," A voice behind him said. Lance wheeled around and saw multiple other Lance's standing behind him.

"Stupid blighter." Lance#2 said.

"Should kill 'em, we should." #3 called out.

"Especially since he touched Rena!" A #4 agreed.

Lance pulled a horrified look. "Oh hell no!" He cried before jumping of the ship and following after Jack.

"My soul I do swear for a breeze." Jack said as they came to a stop. "Gust. Whisper. A tiny, miniature lick." He then smelled something and looked to his right. A rock was there and he picked it up. He looked at it for a moment before tossing it off.

"So, what's the plan?" Lance asked his companion as they walked back towards the ship.

"The plan is that we're going to have a magnificent garden party and you're not invited." Jack answered.

"What?" Lance sounded appalled. "Why not?"

"Because you're a lummox." Jack told him.

(For those who don't know, Lummox means a stupid or clumsy person :))

Lance went to respond when they both her scattering and turned around. The rock that Jack had thrown was now behind them again. Jack waves his hands at it. "Shoo." Lance shook his head at Jack's next tactics.

"It's a rock, Jack."

"Yes," The man bent over and picked it up. "A rock."

Lance got the idea of what was going to happen. "No Jack, don-" He shuddered as the pirate licked the rock. "Oh, that's just nasty," Lance said as they both shuddered. Jack threw it again, this time further than he had before turning back to the boat. Lance had done scurried up the rope and back onto the boat again.

"Now we're being followed by rocks. Never had that before."  
>"Perhaps they fell out of your head and are just trying to get back in." Lance offered his opinion. He glanced back over the ship and saw that Jack was trying to pull the ship with the rope. He sighed and shook his head. "They definitely came out of his head. After a few moments Lance couldn't resist himself. "Keep pulling Jack! I can almost see the sea!" Something after that made Jack freeze and Lance watched as he fell backwards. "Are you all right?" The young man called down to his companion. When ho answer came back to him, Lance knew that Jack had fainted. Lance thought about what to do until the boat began to move. Leaning over the side to look, he saw a huge group of crabs, colored like the rock Jack had licked and thrown, was moving the ship. He put two and two together and sighed. "That's Jones' Locker for ya."<p>

Watching for Jack's reaction, Lance LOVED the final look on the Captain's face before he took off running after the ship.

**Barbossa's hard grip was still on Jena as he helped her to the shore.  
><strong>The monkey was on her shoulder again in seconds and she was up-chucking water as the Captain was rubbing her back. Pieces and things of and on the ship were scattered around them and Leon was already going through them, looking for something to eat as Rena was sprawled out on the beach, staring at the sky as she regained her breath.

"This truly is a godforsaken place." Gibbs voiced.

"I don't see Jack or Lance. I don't see anyone." Elizabeth said, looking around.

"They're here," Barbossa told them as Jena helped her sister up. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"And does it matter?" Will asked. "We're trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack and Lance."

Jack the monkey jumped off of Jena and ran off. The find the charts, no doubt. That Monkey seemed to know just what to do. Turning to say something to Tia Dalma, Rena froze and raised an eyebrow at the sight of several white crabs crawling under her dress.

"Witty Jack and Lance are closer than you think." The woman grinned, petting one of the crabs in her hand.

"Oh…My…God." Leon's voice made everyone turn around and they watched as the _Black Pearl_ was making its way toward them on the sand. Jack was standing on top of the mast, much like the first time that Rena had seen him, and they could just barely see Lance on the front of the bow, looking out at them and the sea. Everyone watched with open mouths as the ship slid down the sand and then into the water on the back of a bunch of crabs.

"Impossible." The bruised Chinese main claimed.

"Boat." Ragetti pointed.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama. It's Jack." Gibbs exclaimed.

Elizabeth smiled and went to run forward but the glare on Jena's face stopped her. The two of them stayed towards the back of the group, Jena's glare on the other woman the entire time.

Jack and Lance arrived back to shore on a longboat and the two sisters tackled their brother in a hug as Leon stood over the three of them. Jack ignored them for the moment before turning to the others.

"Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye, Cap'n."

"I thought so," Jack did not look happy. "I expect you're able to account for your actions, then."

"Sir?" Gibbs looked confused.

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that, sir?"

"Sir, you're…" Gibbs sighed. "You're in Davy Jones' Locker, Cap'n."

Jack's lip fidgeted for a moment before glancing at the four happy Rushes as they greeted their brother back to them before turning back to Gibbs. "I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa took a step forward.

"Ah, Hector." Jack walked towards him. "It's been too long. Hasn't it?"

"Aye," Barbossa smiled. "Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

Jack shook his head with a smile. "No, I didn't." Jack turned to the side and caught sight of the third woman with the group. "Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium." She smiled, not getting what he meant.

(Oh, burn! Jack basically said that she added an agreeable sense of something foul and ghoulish to a hallucination, XD For Tia Dalma.)

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will announced for those who didn't understand.

"Believe me," Lance's voice made them all turn to the four Rushes who decided to now join the group again. "After what I've seen in this place, I don't care if you're hallucinations or not. As long as I don't have to continue listening to this man," He pointed at Jack. "Shoot himself over a stale peanut!" His siblings all laughed. They were sure that they would hear all about it later than day.

Jack looked at Will. "William, tell me something: Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather, damsel in distress? Either one."

"No." Will replied.

"Well, then, you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here."

"Jack," Rena watched as a look or horror crawled onto Jack's face as he looked at Elizabeth. Her eyebrow rose. What was that for? "This is real. We're here."

Jack scuttled away and back to Gibbs. "The Locker, you say?"

"Aye."

"We've come to rescue you." Elizabeth took a few steps forward.

"Have you, now?" Jack asked, turning to face her. "That's very kind of you." He said sarcastically. Jena knew what was about to come as Jack glared down at Elizabeth. "But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in the need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship." Barbossa claimed and pointed. "Right there."

Jack moved forward and held a hand over his eyes to block out the sun. "Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl_." Rena giggled. She had seen these two men fighting over that ship for a while now. She knew it would continue on and on as long as they were both alive.

"Jack," Will took a step forward. Rena wanted to go talk to Jack, to hug him, but the others were all in her way. She would have to take care of it later. "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the _Flying Dutchman_."

"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth grabbed his arm but Jack ripped it away from her.

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called." Tia Dalma told him.

"Leave you people alone for just a minute, look what happens. Everything's gone to pot." Jack's eyes landed on Rena and he smiled as he made his way to her. She smiled back, feeling her heartbeat get faster but Gibbs' words made him stop.

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce."

"And you need a crew." Will claimed.

Jack turned back to face the others, the Rushes still on his other side. "Why should I sail with any of you? A crew of five people," He gestured to himself and the four standing behind him. "Would do and besides, Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded, and this time with another man."

"What?" Rena's word slipped from her mouth and Jena sighed. ~Here we go~

"Yes, indeed they did," Lance who was now standing behind Elizabeth, gripping her shoulders tightly with a snarl on his face. "And I would like to give you a prize for that, Lizzie," He wrapped a tight arm around her shoulders. "Let's have a nice, quiet drink, eh?"

At the surprised looks on everyone's faces Jack smirked. "Oh, she's not told you." He commented, putting his hands on his hips. "You'll have loads to talk about while you're here. As for you," He turned his gaze to Tia Dalma.

She smirked. "Now…I know you don't plan on leaving me here."

Jena felt her sister's hand begin to shake and she glanced down at Rena. Leon had a tight hold on her as Lance still had his arm around Elizabeth's neck. Rena was going to do something to Elizabeth; she knew it, but she found herself more worrying about when rather than what.

Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, and the Chinese were allowed on the boat. Jack then pulled out his compass and looked at it before closing it again. Jena sighed. She didn't need to worry about Barbossa getting on the ship. He had the charts that Jack would need to get out off the Locker so she and Leon began to try and lead their sister to the ship after the others that were making their way to it.

It didn't take too long and now Barbossa and Jack were arguing over everything as they tried to give orders to the crew. Jena laughed at Pintel as he shouted at the two Captains and then turned to look for Rena but found that she wasn't there.

~Uh-oh.~

"Leon, Lance," Both men looked down at her from the wheel of the ship. "Where's Rena?"

Everyone froze at the sound of a scream from below deck. It only took a few minutes for a body to come running up the stairs sporting a broken and bleeding nose. Elizabeth tried to run to Will but Rena was like a lioness and jumped the back of her before knocking her over and shoving her face into the deck.

Everyone seemed to only watch for a moment as Elizabeth's head was smashed into the deck a third time before Will and Leon broke their way through the crowd and grabbed Rena.

"After everything that I've done to you!" Rena was shouting as she fought against her brother's grip. "You try and take the one thing I want the most!" Jena watched as all eyes flew to the man standing at the top if the ship. Jack looked surprised himself. "And when you can't have it you kill him! Him and my brother!"

Will held the whimpering woman in his arms. He looked worried, but there was also a look in his eyes that said that she got what she deserved; even if it was a bit harsh.

Jena sighed as she listened to her sister's threats and promises not to return to Port Royal with Elizabeth as Lance and Leon dragged their sister into the Captain's Quarters that the two of them were sharing.

Jena wondered what Rena would do to her if she found out that she had known.

Everyone returned to their previous task and Will took Elizabeth below deck to patch up her face. Jack was still staring down from the top deck at the spot Pintel was cleaning Elizabeth's blood. Jena moved towards him.

"You might want to go in there and calm her down Jack," She told the man as she passed him. "I'm pretty sure that she's not going to be listening to our brothers."

Jack gave her a look before walking down the steps and entering the Quarters.

She watched as her brothers came flying out a few seconds later. Lance looked very pleased as he said something and then Leon shook his head.

Jena shook her own head.

"You're sister can be quite violent when someone harms the ones she cares for." Barbossa's voice made Jena turn and she smiled.

"Yes she can be. Just be glad that you're safe from her." She told him.

"I am? Why is that?"

"Because," Jena shoved him as Jack the monkey jumped from his shoulder to her. "You've got me."

**Whoo! Damn that took long! I'm sorry if you didn't like reading that, but I sure as hell enjoyed writing it! Oh, and it's not over yet. ;)**

**Please Read and Review :)**name,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuffname,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuff


	3. Chapter 3

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT THE TWO SETS OF THE RUSH TWINS!**

**Chapter Three**

**Up Is Down**

Rena's face was still red with anger as he two brothers fled from the room the moment Jack entered it. Both knew that it was time for the two of them to be alone to talk. Lance knew that the two of them loved each other and though he might not like it, he had come to like Jack; but just a little bit.

Everything was going to be fine, just as long as Jack didn't try anything on his sister before they were married.

If they got married.

Rena, sitting cross-legged and cross-armed on the velvet red sheets of the bed, was still breathing hard, but the color was leaving her face a bit. Jack stood by the door still, not sure just what to do. What to say.

He couldn't really say he didn't know what he WANTED to do to the young woman sitting before him. To be honest, he wanted to jump on her right this very second and tear her clothes off and make her moan his name as she dragged her fingernails down his back, but that was more in a private location and not with twenty-or-so men on the ship listening in.

Especially when her brothers and sister were on the ship as well.

Barbossa would have been fine though. Jack wanted to make him jealous that Jack got to his sister first before Barbossa could his.

Yeah, that's right. Jack had noticed the looks between Barbossa and Jena already, and even if he hadn't overheard Leon cursing Hector out to Lance he still would have known.

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts to a face being buried into his chest. He smiled and laced his arms around Rena as he looked down at her. She mumbled something against his chest and he smiled.

"It's good to see you again. I missed you too, Rena." The young woman then let out a slur of apologies as she pulled back and looked up at Jack with tear-strewn eyes. She was apologizing for everything that had happened with Elizabeth an his death. He was surprised that she was blaming herself for all of it. He stood there, listening for several minutes as she ran out of breath a couple of times before continuing in a fast-paced voice.

He found it extremely entertaining until he just had to shut her up. Reaching down, Jack talked her speedboat mouth with a kiss. She didn't refuse it; oh no, her arms instantly wound around his neck, dragging him down deeper. And by the way Jack gladly returned the kiss; Rena knew that he had truly missed her. She had feared that he wouldn't have, but that was just her thoughts. Every woman had those.

Rena then pulled away and looked up at him. "Why did you come back?" She asked. Jack pulled a face not understanding at first. "To the ship! I told you to go to the island! You would have been safe there! Why did you come back?"

Now he understood what she meant and he smiled, cupping her chin. "What kind of man would I be if I let my woman stay on that ship by herself? I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you had gotten hurt, and so, I chose. I planned on getting you to the Island with me, but then Elizabeth chained me to the ship after I pushed her off so I couldn't."

"Let me get this straight," Rena fought to keep her anger. "She kissed you and then chained you to the ship."

"I shoved her off of course." Jack told her, still holding her in case she went to go beat the hell out of Elizabeth again.

Rena felt her anger boil up again, but in the arms of the man before she felt then retrained. Instead of thinking up plans to beat the hell out of Elizabeth again, she turned back to what Jack has said. She was his woman. He had come back for her. No one else. Just her. "For me?" She asked.

Jack enjoyed the embarrassed yet pleased look on her face. Stepping forward and pushing her back, Rena hit the edge of the bed and fell back, Jack landing on top of her, knees caging her in. "For you," He nodded. "All of it was for you."

Finding the key. Finding the Chest. Trying to collect all those souls to give to Jones. All of it was so that in the end, he could get Rena back. He didn't want to just die and work on Jones' ship. He wanted Rena to sail with him on the _Pearl. _Alive. And then he died. But she came after him to bring him back. What did that prove?

The others might have come because of what was happening with the Brethren Court, but he knew why Rena came. And that made him all the more sure of what he was about to do.

Jack, after unbuttoning a few buttons, began to pull the shoulders of Rena's shirt down to begin his 'deeds' when the door burst open.

"Get your damn hands off my sister you wretch!" Lance's enraged voice filled the room. Jack immediately jumped off the bed and had to run around the room as Lance chased him down with the tooth he had taken from the Kraken.

"Dammit, Lance! Haven't you heard of privacy?" Rena growled, glaring at her brother as she took her place between her brother and the pirate.

"Well, he was supposed to just cheer you up! Cheering someone up doesn't take that long!" Lance growled as Leon and Jena laughed from the doorway.

"He was IN THE PROCESS of cheering her up Lance, if you know what I mean." Leon called to his brother.

Several things happened then. 1. Jena Di'Nozzo-ed(Ahh, the sacred Gibbs-slap has returned!) her brother before turning to leave the room. 2. Rena's face grew entirely red as she began to stutter about what was going on. 3. Lance's face grew ever more murderous. 4. Jack just wore a smile, his own slight blush on his cheeks. And 6. Leon wore the biggest smile either of them had ever seen.

"Let's, uh, let's go," Rena grabbed Jack's hand and hurried past her older brothers as Leon tried to calm Lance down. As soon as they were outside, Rena took notice that it was dark out all ready and glanced at Jack. The two of them then broke out into a laugh until they noticed that everybody was looking over the side of the ship. They walked over, trying to see what they were all looking at.

There were a bunch of boats with lanterns heading their way. Rena stood there with Jack as he yanked the sleeve of her shirt back over her shoulder and watched as Gibbs poured some ammo into the gun he had. Will slapped a hand on it.

"They're not a threat to us." He looked at Tia Dalma. "Am I right?"

"We are nothing but ghosts to them." She answered.

"It's best just let them be." Barbossa voiced his opinion and Jena nodded her head in agreement.

Rena shivered as she realized what they were. They were the ones that died at Sea. Jack placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly as he watched them all pass by with her.

Elizabeth walked up and out onto the deck and moved over to get a look at what everyone was looking at. Her eyes landed on one boat and she began to get excited. It was her father. Her voice was stuff due to the broken nose, but she could still be understood. "It's my father. We've made it back. Father. Father, here! Look here!" Even Rena, Jack, and Lance had to pull a sad face.

"Elizabeth," Leon began. "We're not back." He told her. She turned to look at him in confusion for a moment and then they all watched as realization dawned on her.

(I have to say, I feel bad for Elizabeth here. But only a little bit)

Will reached to hold her but she moved down, trying to keep with Gov. Swann. "Father!" He turned his head.

"Elizabeth. Are you dead?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. No." She whispered.

"I think I am." He told her.

"No, you can't be." She cried, moving further down the boat.

"There was this chest, you see." Gov. Swann announced to them. Rena and Jena shared a look. It seemed like Will understood what he was talking about as well. "It's odd. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard." She shouted to her father.

But Swann continued on like he hadn't heard her. "And a heart." Everybody else realized what he was talking about now. "I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place." Lance saw out of the corner of his eye that Tia Dalma now moved up beside Will and stared at him. "And you will sail the seas for eternity. The _Dutchman_ must have a captain. Silly thing to die for." Gov. Swann turned away from the _Pearl_.

"Someone, cast a line," Elizabeth ordered and turned back to her father. "Come back with us!" Marty handed her a rope and she threw it out to her father.

"A touch…of destiny." Tia Dalma whispered to Will. Leon had heard her say that before. But what did it mean?

"Take the line." Elizabeth told her father, but he ignored it. Instead, he just smiled up at her.

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth." He glanced at the sisters. "And the twins too. You're not my actual daughters, but close enough." Rena bit her lip to keep from crying and Jena gripped Barbossa's hand as Elizabeth continued to tell her father to take the line. It slipped off his boat though.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma then cried. Everyone but the Rushes, Barbossa, and Jack moved to grab her. The six of them just stood there and watched some more. Rena was still mad at Elizabeth and almost told them to let her jump off the ship, but she caught herself. She turned to Jack.

"I…I'm tired. I think I'm going to resign into the Chambers." Rena told him.

Jack nodded and kissed her forehead. "All right, Love. Sweet Dreams."

Jena watched her sister for a moment before locking eyes with Barbossa. They exchanged silent words and she turned to hurry after her sister.

**It was a few days later. **All the fresh water was gone, all the food, and they only had until sunset to get back to the other side before they were trapped here for the rest of their lives...or undead lives. Either way, they were in trouble.

Ragetti was chasing Jack the monkey(let's just call him Jack2 for now, yeah?) who had his eye, Barbossa and Leon, believe it or not, were talking at the wheel of the ship while Lance took his place in the Crows Nest, looking for something, anything. Jack, Jena and Rena were gazing over the charts, still trying to figure it all out.

Jack turned the wheel and 'Sunrise sets Flash of Green' was shone. He turned it again and it now said 'Up is Down'.

"Up is down." Jack said. "Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

"Because it's all to make you miserable, Jackie." Lance commented as he walked towards them.

"Anything?" Rena asked.

"Not a damn thing." He growled, sitting down beside his sisters.

"Shoot." Jena sighed.

"What? Eh?" Jack asked, looking at the three of them.

"What?" Rena asked, looking at him.

Jack shook his head and the sisters looked at him like he was weird (weirder) for a second before they began to talk to each other again. Lance saw it though, and he pulled a horrified face as a miniature Jack was now talking to the other Jack.

"Oh my god! Not again!" He pulled at his hair, hoping that there weren't any midget hims there as his sisters now looked at him.

"What is it?" Jena asked.

"Can you not see that?" Lance pointed at the mini-Jack.

Rena raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's Jack's hair."

"No, the little chibi-thing!"

Jena shook her head. "Those are his beads, Lance."

Lance went to continue saying something but he sighed and shook his head. Apparently only he and Jack could see them…and hear them.

"Stab the heart." Mini-Jack said.

"Don't stab the heart." Lance wanted to pass out at the sight of a Mini-Jack2 on the other side of his face.

"Come again?" The real Jack asked. It seemed that the others couldn't hear him talking to his mini-selves either. But why Lance?

"The _Dutchman_ must have a Captain." Mini-Jack 2 said.

"Well, that's even more than less unhelpful."

"Sail the seas for eternity." Mini-Jack1 said.

"I love the sea." Jack smiled.

"What about Port?

"I prefer rum. Rum's good."

"Making port. Where we can get rum, and salty wenches…" Mini-Jack2 walked over his shoulder. "Once every ten years."

"What did he say?" Mini-Jack1 asked.

"Once every ten years."

"Well, that's what Rena's for! Besides, Jackie here doesn't plan on getting another girl, do ya, Jack?"

~He'd better not~ Lance growled.

"But that's just it!" Mini-Jack2 said. "If Jack stabs the heart, Rena won't be there for him any longer! She'll be gone, I tell ya! Either that, but we'll only get to see her once every ten years."

"Yes," Jack glanced at Rena as she still talked to her sister. "And in her case, ten years is a long time."

"Or she'll come with us. Eternity is still longer and she'll always be there!" Mini-Jack1 pointed out.

"The only way she could go with you if you were the Immortal Captain," Lance decided to join in. "Was if she died at sea to go with you. And I refuse to let that happen to my sister."

Jack didn't seem too pleased with the thought of Rena dying either and Mini—Jack2 shrugged. "Come sunset it won't matter."

Jack thought for a moment and then smiled. "Not sunset." He reached forward, drawing back the attention of the sisters as he flipped the picture of the ship over. "Sundown. And rise. Up." He jumped to his feet. "What's that?" He pointed, running to the side of the ship. A few people watched him. Jena looked at the map and then smiled.

~Jack, sometimes, you can be a genius.~

Rena and Lance got it too before jumping up to help Jack as he ran to the other side. Everyone started following him and Rena giggled.

"Jack, I am thoroughly impressed!" She told him as the others started to catch on and Gibbs announced what they were doing. "That and the little sounds you're making are adorable!"

Jack leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Jena watched as they ran, eyebrows rose as her sister's face turned extremely red.

"Time it with the swell." Barbossa ordered before heading below deck to tell the others to unlock the cargo and let it go with the ship. Leon and Lance joined in the running and both shook their heads at the sight of Ragetti and Pintel tying themselves upside down to the mast.

Barbossa soon joined them in the running. It was getting harder and harder the higher the sides of the ships were rising. Jena almost didn't make it to the railing the final time but Barbossa had a grip on her and he wasn't letting go anytime soon. They all winced and let out a moan as one of the crew fell first just to have a cannon fall after him.

And then the Ship began to flip. "Now up," Jack began. "Is down." Rena took a deep breath as the cold water touched her feet and then swallowed her.

They didn't know how long they were under the water for, but they were all happy when the water came crashing back down and they could breathe again.

Jack and Barbossa instantly grabbed their women and pulled them to their feet as she all spit out water. Jena giggled and grabbed Barbossa's sopping wet hat of his head before shoving it onto her own. He smirked at her.

"Blessed sweet westerlies," Gibbs exclaimed as he stood up. "We're back!"

"Wow! Check it out! It's a sunrise, not a sunset!" Rena pointed over the side of the ship, Jack's hat on her own head. (What can I say? I like the hats! :))

Lance was glaring at the two men beside his sisters but Leon didn't care at the moment as he sighed- "So, does this mean we have to endure two whole days without sleep? Fuck that man! I'm sleepin'!" Leon growled before heading below deck. Lance shook his head at his brother as the sisters giggled.

The Rushes thought that everything was going to be okay now, until everyone pulled out guns.

Barbossa aimed one at Jack and Gibbs. Gibbs at Will and Barbossa. Will at Gibbs and Jack. Jack at Will and Elizabeth and then Elizabeth at Jack and Barbossa. Even Jack2 pointed an adorable small one at Cotton's parrot.

"What the hell?" The sisters echoed each other and then the group started to laugh at each other. They lowered their guns for a moment before bringing them back up.

"All right, then!" Barbossa growled. "The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove. And, Jack, you and I are a-going. There'll be no arguing that point."

"I is arguing the point," Jack replied. "If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth turned both her guns to Jack. "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate." She told him. Jack turned both guns to her and then had to put another one of Will when he moved both to face them.

Elizabeth shouldn't have done that.

With a savage growl, Rena tackled Elizabeth over the side of the ship. Lance grabbed the back of her shirt so she couldn't follow the other woman over and Jack had to hide a smirk at the words Rena growled over the side of the ship after the other woman.

Everyone, even Will, ignored Elizabeth for the moment. "Fight or not, you're not running, Jack." Will told the other man.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left but you." Barbossa told him.

"Quite like the sound of that." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate." He smiled.

"Jack," Rena sighed and both the women shook their heads.

"Aye," Barbossa stepped closer to Jack, his gun pointing at him and the other still at Gibbs. "And you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that." Jack replied. "But I will not be going back to that Locker, Mate. You can count on that."

Jack fired, but nothing happened. Everybody else tried to shoot but it didn't work.

"Wet powder." Gibbs growled.

Rena and Jena gave everyone a whack in the head. "What's the matter with you all?" Rena asked as Elizabeth climbed over the railing of the ship.

"You're acting like Children!" Jena stomped her foot. "Knock it off." Barbossa gave a glare at Jack before turning and Jack gave it back as Rena grabbed his arm.

"Calm down, Jack." Rena told him. "I'm not going to lose you again." She grinned.

He smiled back as they joined Will and the others around the map.

"There's fresh water on this island," Will was saying as he pointed. "We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later."

"You lead the shore party. We'll," He wrapped an arm around Rena's shoulders. "Stay with my ship."

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command." Barbossa instantly glared at him. The sisters sighed again. This was never going to stop, was it?

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command." Will received glares from them both. "Temporarily." He added.

"Children!" The Sisters locked arms and walked away from the men, Lance following them in laughter.

** Please Read and Review :)**name,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuffname,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuff


	4. Chapter 4

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT THE TWO SETS OF THE RUSH TWINS!**

**Chapter Four**

**Traitor and a Plan**

"Oh My God,"

Rena and Jena's voices made Jack and Barbossa turn around.

The Kraken was on the shore of the island. Jena remembered the first time she had seen that thing. Its smell had gotten worse now that it was dead. But why would Jones do something like that to this creature? It…It was like his pet! Who would- Jena felt her lip curling. Beckett. Jones had no other choice. Beckett held his heart and threatened to destroy it unless he did as told. Beckett was a monster.

Jack and Barbossa walked over to them, looking upon the giant Squid themselves as Pintel and Ragetti began to climb on it.

"Poor thing." Rena shook her head. (Honestly, that scene made me sad and mad! Too bad Jones couldn't be the one to kill Beckett at the end :()

"You stupid fish!" Pintel laughed.

"Actually it's a cephalopod." Regetti corrected him.

"Ha! Stupid fish."

"Shut up!" The sisters growled. The two men froze and glanced at them. "Get. Off. Of. It. NOW!" Jena's voice was freezing cold, sending shivers down the men. When they didn't move, she took a step forward, her expression growing darker. That sent the two men running pretty fast.

"Still thinking of running, Jack?" Barbossa was asking the other man. "Think you can outrun the world?" Barbossa moved closer to Jack. "You know, the problem with being the last of anything…by and by, there be nothing left at all."

Jack looked up at him. "Sometimes things come back, mate. We're living proof, you and me."

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it?" He shook his head. "There's never a guarantee of coming back. But passing on, that's dead certain." Barbossa told him.

Jack sighed. "Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?" He asked.

"It's our only hope, lad."

Jack swallowed. "That's a sad commentary in and of itself."

Barbossa took a big breath. "The world used to be a bigger place."

"The world's still the same," Jack replied. "There's just less in it." Jack turned to move away. Rena hurried to him and connected herself to his side, his arm lacing around her shoulders while her's did his waist.

Barbossa turned to Jena. Her eyes were still stuck on the Kraken. He gave a sad smile and grabbed her arm. "Let's go, Jena."

She let him pull her away but she continued to look at it for a moment. "Hector…" He glanced at her sideways. "I want to kill Beckett." He raised his eyebrows for a moment and then gave a laugh. "I'm serious! Look at all he's done. That's just inhumane! That's worse then what you pirates do!" He gave him a look. "No offense."

"None Taken," He assured her. With a sigh, Barbossa led her after the others that had gone for water into the trees. "We'll see what happens first, aye?"

She nodded, trying to scratch the picture from her head.

"**Oh, that's lovely."** Rena frowned when they reached the small pond they were supposed to get water from. The water was muggy and there was a dead body floating in it.

Barbossa stuck his finger in the water, sucked on it and then spat everything out. "Poisoned. Fouled by the body." He announced.

Pintel moved forward and pulled the body up. "Her had some kind of weapon shoved through his mouth and sticking out of the top of his head."He, I know him!" The balding man cried. "He was in Singapore!"

Cotton's parrot squawked. "Singapore."

"Captain!" Marty called, pointing.

"Hoy!" Ragetti was waving his arms back towards the shore. "We got company!"

A ship, much like the one that they had taken from Sao Feng, was making its way to the _Black Pearl_. The Chinese crew all pulled out guns and pointed them at everyone. Jena began to grind her teeth.

"Son of a bitch," Rena cursed. "Why do I think that Will had something to do with this?" She asked herself.

Jack glanced at her for a second before swallowing. "He's the Captain." He pointed at Barbossa; He rolled his eyes.

"**Keep your damn hands off me!" **Jena kicked another Chinese guy off of her as she was pulled back onto the _Black Pearl. _Leon and Barbossa instantly put themselves on either side of her as Rena had Jack and Lance by her. Both ships were full of smelly Chinese and It reminded both the girls to give their men baths next time they were on shore. They would NEVER let Barbossa and Jack get that bad.

"Sao Feng…" Barbossa growled as Jack tried to duck behind the other man as he stayed close to Rena. "You showing up here, it is truly a remarkable coincidence."

Sao Feng looked past Barbossa. "Jack Sparrow." The man in question lifted his head as he chewed on a fingernail before he smiled. "You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack responded and he received a punch in the nose. Rena's foot immediately shot out and returned the kick to a certain, place she missed and got Sao Feng in the thigh again. The Chinese crew all went to grab Rena for hitting their Captain but Lance held them back.

Jack, holding his nose, looked at the other man. "Shall we just call it square, then?"

Will came forward and pointed at Elizabeth. "Release her." Everyone looked at him. "She's not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked.

"Damn! I'm a smart one!" Rena told her sister.

Jena narrowed her eyes. "Yes. Either that or just lucky."

"You heard Captain Turner. Release her." Sao Feng told his men.

"Captain Turner?" Jack asked, letting go of his nose.

"Yep," Lance scowled. "Willie here led a mutiny against us. He and his insufferable bitch there are perfect for one another." He nodded at Elizabeth as the chains were taken off of her.

"Indeed they are," Leon agreed.

"I need the _Pearl _to free my father." Will told them. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

"Dumbass!" Jena stomped her foot. "You could have asked us! We would have helped you, Will."

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth ran to Will.

"It was my burden to bear." He told her.

Jack did not look happy. "He needs the _Pearl. _Captain Turner needs the _Pearl. _And you felt guilty." He growled at Elizabeth. "And you and your Brethren Court." He scoffed at Barbossa. "Did no one, besides this Auburn beauty here," He wrapped his arm on Rena again. "Come to save me just because they missed me?"

"What about me?" Lance demanded. "Did no one but my siblings miss me?"

Marty raised his hand followed by Ragetti, Pintel, Cotton, and Jack2. Jack smiled. "I'm standing over there with them." Jack, Rena, and Lance all moved towards them but Sao Feng grabbed Jack, who pushed Rena out of the way.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first." Sao Feng told him.

Jack frowned. "I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends."

Sao Feng drug him to the other side of the ship. "Here is your chance to find out."

Beckett's ship was on its way to them.

"All over a damn ship!" Rena growled. "All you men are fucking stupid!" Everyone looked at her. "I swear to God that if something else like this happens I will burn this ship down, you understand me!" Jena smirked as the brothers chuckled.

"We'll help you with that," All three of them echoed her. They were getting tired of it, too.

Jack gave them a worried look before being dragged to the other side of the ship as Beckett's pulled up alongside them.

"Rena, Jena," Barbossa's voice called to the twins. "I have a plan."

"Oh?" Rena whispered back.

"And just what is it?" Jena asked.

"Rena," Barbossa looked down at the woman. "How would you like to do an act?"

"An act?" She asked. Barbossa smirked and took his hat back off of Jena's head. She was interested. "What kind of act?"

**Beckett's men were boarding the **_**Black Pearl. **_Of course, that one man that Rena just wanted to knock the lights out of stopped right in front of her to talk to Sao Feng. (I'm sorry, but I just wanna beat the hell out of that guy! I'll let Rena do it later, too!)

"My men are crew enough." Sao Feng told the man.

He smirked. "Company ship. Company crew."

Elizabeth and Will moved to the Chinese Captain. "You agreed. The _Black Pearl _was to be mine."

"And so it was," Sao Feng replied.

"Oh, burn!" All four of the Rush siblings laughed as Will was dragged away and chained up.

Sao Feng gripped the man's shoulder when he turned to walk away. "Beckett agreed the _Black Pearl w_as to be mine."

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship as can outrun the _Dutchman_, is he?"

"Oh, double burn!" The four of them repeated.

Sao Feng looked pissed. With a nod to Rena, Barbossa took a step forward and began their plan. "Shame they're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it?" He asked. "Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There is no honor to remaining with the losing side." Sao Feng replied. "Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

"Whoever thought up that saying, I'll gut him." Leon growled, scratching the side of his head.

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa asked.

"They have the _Dutchman_." Sao Feng said. "Now the _Pearl_!"

"And who's fault would that be?" The Rush brothers looked at Sao Feng and then at Will. Sao Feng continued. "And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have Calypso."

Sao Feng's eyebrows twitched before his eyes slid over to Rena. He pulled back quickly. "Calypso," He laughed. Barbossa glanced at the scowling woman and gave a slight nod "An old legend."

"No. The goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy." Sao Feng looked at Rena again and she caught the look this time.

"I don't believe it," She whispered to her sister. "Mr. Chinese is playing right into his hands."

"I intend to release her. But for that I need the Brethren Court." Barbossa finished. He picked up some kind of necklace and lifted it from Feng's chest. "All the Court."

Sao Feng turned, sniffing that red scarf of his again before he turned to stare at Rena again. "What are you proposing, Captain?" He smiled.

"What be accepting, Cap'n?"

"The girl." He growled.

"What?" The two Rush brothers demanded as everyone looked at Rena. She faked a surprised look.

"I'm not giving you my sister!" Lance tried to shrug off them men holding him.

"Yeah, she's not part of any bargain!" Leon agreed.

"Out of the question." Barbossa replied.

"It was not a question," Feng had yet to remove his eyes. Rena wanted to shiver.

"Hmm," Jena cupped her chin. "Interesting. I like it."

"What?" The brothers growled. "Jena, what the hell?"

"Look here, Barbossa," Leon took a step forward. "I will not refrain from beating you near death again if you even think about-" Lance noticed the look that Jena and Barbossa shared and he placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"All right, she'll go with you,"

"No shut won't be!" Will struggled against his chains.

"Shut up Will, you got us into this in the first place. Both of you!" Jena told him and Elizabeth,

"As I said, I'll let Rena go with you, if I can go as well."

Everyone seemed to be saying 'what' a lot today.

"Done." Sao Feng agreed without a second thought.

"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa asked, taking a step forward. He and Sao Feng shared a smile.

And then began all the firing and fighting. Rena and Lance found themselves aboard the Chinese Ship again, leaving her regards with her other brother and sister to give to Jack.

Jena was busying fighting off a couple of idiots when another cannon went off followed by Jack's scream. After knocking the last man off, Jena turned to watch as the screaming man flew through the air. They ran over to the rope that he had been hanging onto and then turned to find out that he was standing above them on the Mermaid statues on the back of the ship.

"And that was without even a single drop of rum." Jack said with pride and a smile. Jena gave a laugh as Barbossa sheathed his sword as he struggled to refrain from saying anything. Jack hopped down and walked to Will. Ragetti and Pintel grabbed him. "Send this pestilent, traitorous, cowhearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig." Jack told him.

"No!" Elizabeth ran forward. "If he goes then so do I!"

Jack didn't even spare a moment. "All right. Her too." Jena smirked, watching as the two of them were taken below. "Now, where is Rena?" Jack asked the sister. "She is safe, isn't she?"

"Well," Leon answered. "Yes and no."

"What?" Jack asked.

…

…

…

"BARBOSSA!" The Captain looked up as the other Captain ran at him in anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing! Making Rena play Calypso and then giving her to Sao Feng? Just Lance and I would have been fine, but Rena too!"

Barbossa smirked. "I didn't make her play any part. Sao Feng thought what Sao Feng wanted to."

"But still, Hector! What Rena! What am I going to do! I was almost there! I almost had her!"

"Had what?" Jena asked.

"Her! She was almost mine!" Jack went into a frenzy about nights in the Captain's Quarters and Leon had to plug his ears and move away. He couldn't hear such blasphemous things about his baby sisters. Barbossa listened with interest as he stared at Jena and she was glancing away over the water, her face entirely red.

"Don't worry Jack," Barbossa patted the other man's shoulder. "Sao Feng is on his way to the Brethren Court. You'll be reunited with Rena soon."

"I want my Jar of Gold, Dammit!" Jack slammed his hands on the map table.

They all raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was a Jar of dirt." Leon said.

"Rena is gold, dammit! GOLD! G-O-L-D! GOLD! And I want her back now!" Jack growled.

Barbossa sighed. "There's nothing that we can do about it right this second, Jack. You'll get her back at Shipwreck Cove."

Sparrow turned and stomped down the stairs before they heard the doors to the Captain's Quarters slam shut. Jena couldn't help but let out a laugh at her sister's man. Leon was muttering something about 'stupid pirates' as he walked down below for something to drink before remembering that there was nothing on the ship.

Jena rubbed her eyes and turned to the man beside her. "Rena IS going to be all right, isn't she Hector?"

Barbossa nodded, taking the wheel. "Aye. Sao Feng thinks that she is Calypso. He won't dare harm a hair on her head."

~He'd better not~ Jena said silently.

**Don't worry everyone. A sweet moment between Barbossa and Jena is on it's way, I promise you! And another with Jack and Rena too, so just wait!**

**Please Read and Review :)**name,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuffname,element,class,animal,weopen and other stuff


	5. Chapter 5

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT THE TWO SETS OF THE RUSH TWINS!**

**To all the ones who have reviewed,(you know who you are) I thank you all so much! I appreciate you all telling me that you enjoy my story and it keeps me writing it! This Chapter is for you!**

**Chapter Five**

**If Only**

"**How much longer do I have to stay here?"** Rena demanded in a whiny voice.

Rena and Lance had been on Sao Feng's ship for the last three days. She had been scrubbed clean, dressed in silken clothes, and fed by two Chinese women that didn't say a thing to her when she spoke. She had shoved them away when they had tried to bathe her, but they called in a group of other women that held her while they did it. She was shouting the entire time, and they all heard Lance as he struggled to 'save his sister' but he was held back by the men outside the bathe room, no doubt.

Rena was now in the Captain's Quarters. Lance had tried to follow her in, but he was refused entrance had was held outside. Sao Feng said something in Chinese, clapped his hands and the two Chinese women left the room, leaving just the two of them. She didn't like the feel of the man's eyes slithering over her and was glad when he turned away.

"By this time tomorrow, we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you will be free." The Chinese man turned back to her. "Calypso."

Yep. Mr. Sao Feng had yet to learn the truth and Rena was trying her hardest not to laugh at him and tell him everything so she quickly had to change her look from a smile to that of confusion. He noticed.

"Not a name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have…But it is what we call you."

"We?" Rena placed a hand over her smirking mouth. "I suppose you mean the other pirate lords." She glanced out the window as Sao Feng turned back to her.

"You confirm it."

"Oh, it depends on what it is I'm confirming." She gave him another look as he ate a basil leaf. She refused to take a step back as the man walked towards her. This Goddess she was playing wouldn't show fear, would she? She would be proud and headstrong, would she not?

"I would have opposed the First Brethren Court decision!" Sao Feng slammed his hand on the table in anger. "They bound you to human form so the rule of the seas would belong to man and not…"

"Me?" Rena gave him a small smirk with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled. "But one such as you should never be anything less than what you are." He whispered in her ear.

It took all of her strength so she wouldn't shiver as his breath touched her neck. "And yet, who was the one that at first refused to go to Shipwreck Cove?" She took a step away from him and slowly moved towards the chair in the room at the table. She threw herself upon it as if it were a throne and she tried to ignore the look in the man's eyes.

"True," He smiled. "But that was until I was told that it would be used to set you free. All men are drawn to the sea, Perilous though it may be," He took steps towards her, stopping before her and her seat.

"Is that desire, I hear?" She leaned forward with a smile.

"It is offered simply." He took a few steps back and he stood up

"And just what is it that you want in return?" Rena stood. She didn't like the way this was going, now. Something didn't feel right and now she was wishing that she hadn't agreed to do this.

~Jack~ She founded herself praying in her head.

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them." Sao Feng told her.

"And if I don't?" She struggled to keep her tone normal.

Sao Feng looked mad as his lips trembled. "Then I will take…your fury!"

He lunged at her, grasping the back of her neck as he rammed his lips against hers. Rena pulled back, but the chair was in their way. They tumbled over it and she fought to get away some more but now his entire body was pinning her down. As she struggled against the man, shoving him off, his hands grabbed her shirt and ripped it apart, his long nails digging into her skin. She could feel the blood dripping and smearing as she struggled. The thought of any man but Jack touching her in any sexual way enraged her. She was Jack's and Jack's alone!

"No!" She screamed. A new fire erupted within her and she rammed her head forward, smashing it into Sao Feng's head. He pulled back, halting in his actions for a moment but it was long enough for Rena tolift her knee and pound it into his 'weak spot'. Then, as he held himself she lifted both her feet and kicked him in the chest, throwing him off of her.

Rena hurriedly crawled away from him and pulled herself up on a beam in the room near the door, ignoring the blood rolling down her.

"No one!" She screamed, clutching her ripped shirt together. "No one but him will ever touch me like that!"

Her scream brought Lance in through the doors, the body of the two that had been guarding it falling down in unconsciousness behind him. The young man took one look at his bleeding sister, gripping a ripped shirt and his gave a battle yell as he ran at Sao Feng, gripping the carved Kraken tooth. But he didn't make it to him before a cannon ball broke through the room and hit the Chinese man.

Yells and shouts and more cannon fire joined the once silent air. Lance ran over to the hole and glared at the ship.

"It's the _Flying Dutchman_!" He growled.

~Shit!~ Rena scowled and moved to the man gasping for breath across the Quarters. He had part of the ship sticking out of his chest. "Oh dear God," She gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Here. Please." The Chinese man ripping something from around his neck. For a second there, she could have sworn that he had ripped part of his beard off with it (**lol, name that one, guys!)** Despite the fear of what Sao Feng had just tried to do to her, Rena knelt beside him. The man was dying after all. It's not like he could do anything to her now.

"With all nine pieces of eight…" The man struggled to say as Lance pulled his shirt off. Sao Feng held it out to Rena. "…You will be free." He whispered. Rena reached out and grabbed the rock(?) he had held out to her. "You are Captain now." She looked down at him in shock as Lance watched as well. Sao Feng took her hand. "Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove."

"Captain! The ship is taken. We cannot-" The (bruised) man came running down, holding his arm. He laid eyes on his dying Captain and froze.

"Forgive me…" Sao Feng whispered. "Calypso."

His grip on her hand faltered and he fell limp as the explosions continued to go off.

"What did he tell you?" The man demanded.

Rena ignored him and just stared at the dead men before her for a few more seconds. She then tied the necklace he had given her around her neck and stood up. The man recognized it and turned, fleeing the room in anger.

Lance moved forward, pulling her sister away from the dead body and thrusting his shirt at her. She took it and turned his back as she took off the ripped on, cleaned the blood from her neck and chest, and then buttoned the one he had given her on.

Lance just pulled his jacket back on, leaving his toned chest and abs exposed as he hooked the Kraken tooth back on his belt and crossed his arms. The moment the two of them exited the Captain Quarters, two men grabbed them and held swords to their throats. Lance moved quickly though and knocked both of them from them and held his sister protectively behind him. The two men went to move again, but a voice stopped them.

"Rena? Lance?"

Both the Rushes turned to see James Norrington standing below them on deck, dressed in his Commodore Wig and clothes again.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Lance grinned as the men behind them held their place, watching carefully after Norrington had held up a hand.

"Well lookie here," Rena leaned on the railing. "Ole' 'Borrington' back in his old uniform, eh? I'm surprised that they were able to get all the dirt and vomit scrubbed out of it. FYI honey, you looked better without the white wig."

"Ha! I can tell I didn't miss the comments!" Norrington smiled as the siblings came down to face him. "I'm glad that you're safe, though."

"As are Jena and Leon, and everyone else." Rena told him, arms crossed under her breasts. "But what the hell?" She then growled. "You took the heart and gave it to Beckett! Why? Enslaving someone, human or not, is disgusting!"

Norrington opened his mouth to respond with an ashamed look on his face when another voice broke through.

"Who among you do you name as Captain?"

"That would be me." Rena turned, hands moved to her hips now. She went to say something else, but her throat caught.

What Jena and the others had said about the crew of the _Flying Dutchman _had been true. They were fish! All of them!

And as the fish crew all looked at Rena and Lance, looks of surprise all sprouted among them.

"Jena? Is that you!" A large, blue shark man (KISAME!) ran forward and picked Rena up in his arms. "I'm so glad that you're all right. Be it all that you escaped and helped steal the Captain's heart and put us in this mess to begin with, but I'm still glad."

The sound of footsteps up the stairs reached Rena's ears as she gasped for breath. "I'm…not…Jena…" She gasped.

"What?" the man asked.

Pounding footsteps as someone ran down the steps were now what she heard as well as a shout - "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

~Oh God, not this again!~ Rena scowled at her brother. His boot came past her face and was planted into Shark-man's.(KISAME!) Rena was dropped at the blue man went flying over the railing.

"I see that your attitude has gotten worse over the short amount of time, Leon." Another of the crew, a man with an eel for a head, commented. "And your hair has grown fast as well. How did it get so long?"

"Cannot even the fish crew even tell us apart?" Lance demanded his sister. "Do we look like our siblings that much?"

"Twins, Lance. Twins." Rena turned to face Davy Jones. "So, you're the Calamari that kidnapped my sister, hmm?" She began to roll up her sleeves. "You're also to pone that wanted Jack, right? Well, I'm going to put a stop to that right this second!" Rena jumped at the fish-captain but Lance caught her as the Fish-Crew all laughed at her.

"So, you're the sister that Jena warned us about," Jones laughed. "I can see that she was not lying when she told us that you'd be more fiery than she. But that changes nothing." Jones took a step forward. "You're now-"

"-Tow the ship," Norrington decided to pull the conversation to an end and cut Jones off. "Put the prisoners in the brig." He glanced at Rena. "You can take my Quarters if you wish."

"Nah," Rena waved her hand with a grin as Lance decided to set her down again. "I'm good. Besides, I'm going to have to keep control over my brother. One foul word and he might kill all the other men in the cells with him," She gestured at the Chinese behind her. "Though I know that you didn't mean for ALL of this to happen, I still can't help but deem you partly responsible, 'Borrington'." She turned to follow the others to the other ship but then turned back to the other man. "But it doesn't change of my thoughts of you as a close friend. I just pray that you see the wrong in this and change sides once again."

**The Chinese ship was being dragged behind the other and right now, Lance and a few others were playing a game of cards as they all were locked in the cells.** The Rushes had already explained everything to the Chinese crew. Rena sword that she just wanted to get to Shipwreck Cove and be reunited with her siblings and Jack. She admitted that she saw no need of being a Captain and after all this was over she would gladly make Tai Huang, the bruised men, the Captain. That seemed to settle them all down and so, the two of them had been accepted into the group…for now, at least.

As they played the game though, Norrington stepped in with a pair of keys and unlocked the gate. "Come with me," He whispered. "All of you."

Rena nodded to the Chinese and they slipped past her carefully and quietly. Lance and Rena followed.

"I'm proud of you, 'Borrington'." The man gave her a small, half-worried grin before leading them up to the deck of the ship. Lance led the way across the towing line and the rest of the crew followed. Rena turned to Norrington again.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them."

"I have to go," Rena shook her head. "Not only is Jack there, but so are my sister and other brother. I can't just run from them. It would," She paused and then grabbed Norrington's arm. "Come with us."

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Please!" She glanced over her shoulder. "I know I can seem foul at times, but you are dear to me. Like a brother. I can't just leave you here. They'll know that it was you who set us free. Come with us."

Norrington gave a sad smile. There was a glance in his eye that Rena caught sight of. A Glance that she had only seen on him when he would look at Elizabeth in the years before all of this happened. Why was it there now?

Her thoughts were cut off by Norrington wrapping his arms around her. "If only we had met in different circumstances, Rena." She told her softly. "If only…if only YOU had been the Governor's daughter, or I hadn't been…a Commodore. If only Jack hadn't have appeared and we hadn't have found William at sea. Things might have turned out differently."

Rena pulled back. "Norrington…?" She asked in confusion.

The man went to speak with another voice interrupted them. Bootstrap.

"Go!" Norrington pulled out his sword. "I will follow."

Rena grabbed him by the front of his jacket. "You're a horrible liar," She told him before pushing him over the railing. She glanced over her shoulder at the man of the fish-crew before grabbing onto the rope and cutting it with the small blade she had grabbed from her brother before he had gone over on the rope. The rope fell and she landed in water, Norrington and the others that had been on the rope were making their own way to Sao Feng's ship as shouting aboard the _Dutchman_ took place.

**Norrington coughed up water onto the deck as Lance already had the ship on its escape route.** The Chinese crew knew what to do and soon, they were headed for Shipwreck cove. Tai Huang brought a blanket and placed it over Rena's shivering shoulders before hurrying off to help with the ship.

"Rena, you idiot!" Norrington grabbed her shoulders. "I could have bought you time! They'll just catch us again!"

"No, they won't," Rena grinned as she moved across the ship to stand by her brother again. Norrington followed her. "Lance disabled the _Dutchman's_ rudder chain. It may be an enchanted hip, but it still worked. We have an hour, at the most and we will be at Shipwreck Cove before Jones can catch us again." Rena grabbed the white wing and hat off of the man's head before tossing it over the railing into the ocean. "So, welcome aboard James," She grinned. "You are now officially a pirate and a part of my crew."

Norrington opened his mouth to speak, but a smile spread across his face as Rena turned to talk to Lance. Norrington began to descend down the stairs again but glanced back at Rena with a sad smile.

~If only…The two of us…had met under different circumstances…~

**I'm sorry, I just couldn't kill Norrington. He's too cool! I couldn't kill him, I just couldn't! Who knows, I might make a little girlfriend for him later. Let's see how it goes, yeah :)**

**Announcement for all my Narnia Readers, if some of you are reading Pirates( I know some are) I now own the Voyage of the Dawn Treader, so guess what happens after the 3****rd**** Pirates is over? :D**

**Please Read and Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT THE TWO SETS OF THE RUSH TWINS!**

**To answer Smithy's comment, yes, Will and Elizabeth are going to be brought back soon. Infact, I have a whole chapter planned out for the two of them, you just have to wait a few more chapters and whatnot.**

**Chapter Six**

**Shipwreck Cove**

**Jack had not been himself lately. **Since Rena had been taken by Sao Feng, he hadn't been talking lately, and when he did everyone took notice of the faint sorrow in his voice. He had taken the Captain's Quarters over, practically acting like a guard dog over Rena's things and the side of the bed that she slept in. Jena didn't go in there while he was in there and kept to her side of the bed, setting up a barrier of pillows to where she didn't sleep where Jack did and Jack didn't sleep where she did.

After all, Jack didn't seem to get a lot of sleep nowadays.

Though he did not show it, Leon was rather worried about their brother and sister himself and Barbossa reassured Jena that everything was all right. In fact, until she saw her sister again, Jena didn't even let Barbossa hold her. If anything happened to her sister, she would blame Barbossa for it all.

For a little while, at least.

Now, the entire crew was on the deck, searching for Shipwreck Cove.

"Look alive and keep a weather eye," Gibbs ordered the crew. "Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island. Where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck."

"Yeah yeah, we get it, Gibbs," Leon called from the set of stairs that he and Jena were sprawled out on. "Ships wreck there. You don't have to keep saying it." Jena smirked at her brother's comment.

"You know, for all that pirates are clever clogs," Jack decided to say. "We are unimaginative when it comes to naming things."

"Aye," Gibbs agreed.

Jack paused in his walking. "I once sailed with a geezer who lost both of his arms and part of his eye." He told his friend.

"What'd you call him?" Gibbs asked.

Jack pulled a face. "Larry." He answered before tiptoeing past Leon and Jena on the stairs to reach the wheel.

"Larry, Jack?" Jena giggled as she stood and followed him. "What, he didn't have a good nickname that you gave him?"

Leon laughed at his sister and stood himself. He turned to follow her when his eyes landed on Barbossa and Tia Dalma in some kind of argument. Peaking his interest, Leon walked over, but kept his hands busy as if he didn't notice them.

"I do not renege on a bargain once struck," Barbossa was telling the woman. "But we agreed on ends only. The means are mine to decide." He swept a hand and removed hair from her face.

Tia Dalma snatched her hand. "Caution, Barbossa." She growled. "Do not forget it was by my power you returned from the dead." Leon glanced up and watched as Barbossa's face turned to horror as his hand turned skeletal again. "Or what it means if you fail me." She then tried to storm away but Barbossa grabbed her arm.

"Don't you forget why you had to bring me back!" Barbossa snarled. "Why I could not leave Jack to his well-deserved fate." The woman lowered her head. "It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso." Leon jerked his head up with wide eyes as Tia Dalma glared at the Captain before her. "And it'll take no less than nine to set you free." Barbossa paused for just a moment before calling his two men over and ordering Tia Dalma be taken to the brig.

Leon watched her walk away and then turned to stare across the waters. Was that woman…really Calypso? He didn't believe in any other God except the ONE, but with the tale of Davy Jones and the Kraken being true…

Nah, Calypso was just a Witch. She just had to be.

**It was later that night that they were at Shipwreck Cove. **The room that they were all in for the Brethren Court was full of pirates, mostly men, all talking until Barbossa banged a small cannonball on the long table they all stood around. All of them were there. All of them, except for Sao Feng.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the Fourth Brethren Court." Barbossa announced. The Captains all sat down except for Jack and Barbossa(since Jena had taken Barbossa's seat and Jack stood by the globe that held all the Captain's sword stabbed into it.) Barbossa waved a hand at Ragetti and he ran off to return with a deep dish. "To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow Cap'ns."

Jena watched as the Captains all dropped stupid things into the dish. A root-looking thing, a playing card, a broken bottle top, something that looked like a broken razor, a pair of glasses, a small shot glass and then finally, Barbossa popped out Ragetti's wooden eye and placed it in the bowl.

Why any pirate would have that in his pocket Jena didn't know.

"Those aren't piece of eight," Pintel decided to spill. "They're just pieces of junk."

"Aye," Gibbs nodded. "The original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso. But when the First Court met, the Brethren were to a one skint broke."

Pintel looked at him. "So change the name."

"What? To 'nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time?' Oh, yes. That sounds very pirate." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Sparrow!" One of the Captains called out. Everyone looked at the pirate behind them all.

Regetti held the bowl out to him, but he was ignored.

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm as content as a cucumber t wait until Sao Feng joins us." He said as he stepped towards the table.

"I'm afraid that Sao Feng won't be joining us," The feminine voice from the entrance made them all turn and they watched as Rena stood there, Lance and Norrington behind her as well as some of the rest of the Chinese crew.

"He has come down with the unmistakable case of death ,you see." Lance told them all and shouts of dislike sounded.

"And he made you Captain?" Leon demanded of his sister as she took the hint from the globe and shoved her sword into it with the others.

"Norrington?" Jena sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We can talk about that later," The (once again) ex=Commodore said, his arms clutched together behind his back.

Rena was jumped on by Jena and Leon before they moved to Lance and Jack took a step forward but she gave him a shake of her head. He got the motion and nodded. Their…return to each other's arms will have to wait until later.

"Listen to me," Rena's voice silenced all the talking. "Jones and Beckett are on their way here as we speak. Someone has betrayed the location."

"Who is this betrayer?" A large, African American stood to his feet.

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa replied.

"Where's Elizabeth and Will?" Rena asked, glancing around the room. She wanted to beat something up again for what had happened with Sao Feng. Elizabeth would fit perfectly, right?

"Not among us." Jack told her.

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa asked.

"I say we fight," Rena announced. She really wanted the hit something.

The Captains all laughed at her.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress." The only other female Captain said. "A well-supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." The others all nodded their heads as Jack placed a reassuring hand on Rena's face when her look fell.

"There be a third course," Barbossa announced. He began to move around the table. "In another age, at this very spot, the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones." There were words and nods of agreement. Barbossa then shook her head. "That was a mistake." They all looked at him in confusion. "Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true." Barbossa claimed as the others agreed again. "Gentlemen. Ladies." He stood at the head of the table again, folding his hands. "We must free Calypso."

Things were silent for a moment as everyone in the room all just stared at them before a huge clamor of arguing began. Jena couldn't help but laugh as there were opinions of shutting Barbossa and cutting out his tongue.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue," Jack offered up his own opinion. "Then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard." Jena buried her face into the side of Barbossa's jacket as she laughed.

"Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa," Tie Huang took a step forward.

"Calypso was our enemy then," The large African American said. "She will be our enemy now."

"And it's unlikely her mood's improved." The Captain with a long wig on his head said.

"But wouldn't she owe you for setting her free?" Jena asked, thinking for a moment. "Or does she not work that way?"

"I would still agree with Sao Feng," Another Captain set his gone down on the table. "We release Calypso."

The wig wearer took a step forward. "You threaten me."

"I silence you!" He picked up his gun just to have it go off when he was punched in the face.

Of course, that started a whole bunch of fighting between the crews of the Captains, save Sao Feng's and Barbossa/Jack's.

"I swear, you men are just horrible," Rena shook her head in disbelief.

"This is politics," Jack gave a small smile.

"Hey. Hey! HEY!" The combined screams from the Rush brothers rebounded around the room and brought the fighting to a stop and they all stared at them."Barbossa," Leon took a step back and Barbossa nodded.

"It was the First Court what imprisoned Calypso," The man said and the pirates all returned to their previous places. "We should be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons."

Jack pulled a face. "Whose boons? Your boons?" He asked. "Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak, says I."

"If you have a better alternative, please, share." Barbossa told him.

"Cuttlefish." Jack said after a moment. They all gave the other Captain a look. "Aye. Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends, the cuttlefish." He continued as he cut a path through the pirates around the table. "Flipping glorious little sausages. Pen them up together and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or…or fish nature. So yes," he grabbed the female Captain's shoulders and the two men closest to her grabbed their weapons. "So, yes, we could hole up in here well-provisioned and well-armed and half of us would be dead within the month. Which seems quite grim to me, anyway you slice it. Or…as my learned colleague so naively suggests," Barbossa gave him a sneer. "We can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful." He bent down to another man. "I rather doubt it." He straightened. "Can we, in fact, pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot." There was a murmur of agreement. _Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio_." Rena raised an eyebrow. "We are left with but one option. I agree with Captain Rush," He pointed at Rena as he stood at the other end of the table. "We must fight."

"You've always run away from a fight." Barbossa shouted to him.

"Have not." Jack defended himself and the faces of all the pirates there began to move back and forth between the two men.

"You have so!"

"Have not!"

"You have so!"

"Have not!"

"You have so, and you know it!"

"Have not. Slander and calumny." Jack accused him.

"All right, then you just want into my sister's pants and I can tell you one thing, after what happened on Sao Feng's ship, ain't no man ever getting that close to her again!" Lance glared at Jack.

"What?" Everyone that had been on the _Black Pearl_ looked at the auburn-haired woman that now looked like she was about to murder her brother. Even Norrington was looking at her.

"Later," Rena shook her head and looked back at Jack. Jack gave her a firm look that told her that he would be wanting answers before he continued to talk.

"I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is what we all must do: We must fight…" He shoved a thumb over his shoulder. "To run away."

Rena slapped a hand to her face as the room agreed with him. ~That's Jack, all right~  
>Barbossa, arms now crossed. Decided to say – "As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King."<p>

"You made that up." Jack pointed at him.

"Did I, now?" The Rush siblings took note of the smug look on Barbossa's face. He was about to pull SOMEONE or SOMETHING into this that Jack was not going to like. "I call on Captain Teague, keeper o the code." The smile on Jack's face faltered and Rena raised her eyebrows.

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly!" A man with a turban on his head was getting fearful looks from the others. "Hang the code. Who cares-" A gunshot sounded and the man fell over dead. Rena glanced behind Jack again to see a lone man standing behind them all on one of the other parts of the ship with a smoking gun.

He blew the smoke away. "The Code is the Law." He claimed. The Captains all sat back down, but Rena stared at Jack's face. He still looked terrified. Why, she wondered.

As the man got closer, she got a better look at the man in the light. Oh. That was why. There was no way on earth that this man could be anyone BUT Jack's father. They looked just the same with even the beads and whatnot hanging in their hair. The only difference was that Teague had a bigger hat with feathers on it.

Teague paused behind Jack. "You're in my way, boy." Jack slithered to the side and let the man through and he summoned forward two men. They set a large book onto the table. Jena watched as everyone began to mutter 'The Code'. She then watched as Teague whistled and a dog carrying a key came forth. It was the dog from Port Royal! It seemed that Ragetti and Pintel recognized him too and pointed at it in shock. Teague took the key and shrugged. "Sea turtles, mate."

~Oh yeah,~ Rena couldn't help but giggle. ~That's Jack's father, all right~

They all watched as the book was opened and the man jumbled through it.

"Ah. Barbossa is right." Teague nodded.

"Hang on a minute," Jack moved forward and began to read the book. "'It shall be the duties, as the king, to declare war, parley with shared adversaries…' Fancy that." Jack looked up.

"There's not been a king since the first Court." The Captain with the wig said. "And that's not likely to change."

"Not likely." Teague agreed, his eyes on Jack as he turned away and picked up a guitar.

"Why not?" Rena asked.

"The pirate King is elected by popular vote and so, everyone votes for themselves," Gibbs answered her.

"I call for a vote!" Jack smiled. Murmurs and groans sounded and Rena giggled ass the Captains stood one by one.

"I vote for Ammand the corsair."

"Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman."

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee."

"Mistress Ching."

"Gentleman Jocard."

Rena glanced at Jack for a moment and he gave her a swift, secret nod. She nodded back. "Rena Rush."

"Barbossa."

"Vallenueve!"

Everyone paused and looked at Jack. He smirked. "Rena Rush." Everyone looked at him in surprise. Even Jena and the brothers did. That was when the other Captains, except for Barbossa and Rena, demanded that his vote went to them. Jack lifted his hand. "Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?"

A string broke and Teague glanced up, staring at all of them. The Captain's all sat down.

"Very well," Mistress Ching turned to Rena. "What say you, Captain Rush, King of the Brethren Court?"

"Uh," She glanced around at them all as they stared at her. Jack gave her a nod and she returned it. "I refuse to let Beckett continue on the way he has been. I will not hide and cower from him. We will go to war at dawn." She struggled to keep her voice normal, but really she was embarrassed.

Sri Sumbhajee stood. "And so we shall go to war." The man said in a high-pitched voice. Rena raised an eyebrow. Everyone started shouting in agreement again, holding up swords and guns. Rena watched as Jack turned to Captain Teague and made her way around the table as Jena talked to the brothers.

"It's not just about living forever Jackie," Teague commented. "The trick is living with yourself forever."

Rena paused a moment, letting the two of them talk. "How's Mum?" Jack asked. Teague was silent for a moment before holding up a shrunken head. Jack pulled a face as he wore a failed smile. "She looks great."

Teague's eyes glanced up and looked at Rena. Jack raised an eyebrow and then turned. He smiled. "Rena," He greeted.

The young woman hurried forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Jack! I'm glad to see you again!" He patted her back with a smile, ignoring his father as he watched them. "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you before Sao Feng took me. You were on Beckett's ship when it all happened."

"It's all right, Love." Jack smiled. "I'm just glad you're all right."

Rena pulled back and looked up into his face. "Why is it me that's the King? I would have voted for you and I know it! Hell, I don't even want to be a Captain!"

Jack continued to smile as her hands dropped. "Well, I doubt the Captains all would have enjoyed me being King, so you were my second idea."

Rena laughed. "Well, as long as I get what I want, then it's fine."

"Oh? And what is it that you want?" Jack asked her with a smirk.

Rena opened her mouth to respond when Teague cleared his throat. She flushed and turned to look at the other man. Jack grinned. "Ah, Dad, meet Rena. Rena, meet my father."

"H-hello!" Rena smiled nervously.

Teague stepped forward and took her hand before kissing the top of it. "I have heard stories about the Rush that my son has been obsessed with," Jack pulled a face. "But I have to say that the tales hardly do you justice." He picked his guitar back up. "I would for you two to join me for dinner in an hour or two. Jack knows where." He gave Rena a smile. "I'd like to get to know you more."

Rena watched Teague as he walked away and then let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Wow. Your father, huh?"

Jack gave a laugh. "Yeah, that's me dad." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "So, tell me…what was it that Lance was talking about before?" Her smiled fell. "What did Sao Feng do?"

She thought for a moment and then pulled away from him, grasping his hand, and pulling him behind her. "I'll tell you, but only after."

"After?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "After what?"

"After," She gave him a smirk. "You have a bath."

**You guys are going to LOVE these next two chapters! They're gonna be awesome to write!**

**Please Read and Review :)**n


	7. Chapter 7

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT THE TWO SETS OF THE RUSH TWINS!**

**Chapter Seven**

**What I saw, Part 1**

**Lance took a large gulp from the glass in front of him. **He had been sitting there for the last half hour, trying to erase what he had seen from his mind. He had met Norrington, drinking himself, and so he joined her at the two of them continued to drink in silence. They were soon joined by Leon. He and Lance wore the same look on their faces, and after Leon received his first drink, he chugged it and decided to get another one.

Lance continued to glance at the floor. "What, uh…what did you see?"

Leon stared at the table. "Something that…I definitely don't want to walk in on again." He took a drink. "You?"

"The same," Lance practically explained him.

Norrington looked at the two of them "Who was it."

"Jack and Rena," Lance answered.

"Jena and Barbossa." Leon replied.

"Oh dear," Norrington took the rest of his drink and summoned for more for them. "What happened?"

Lance and Leon exchanged a look before Leon lowered his head. Lance took that as an answer for him to speak first. "It was two hours ago," He took another drink for the one he had just received. "Rena had forced Jack to take a bath…"

_**Two hours earlier**_

Rena sat behind the bathtub, her sleeves rolled up and her hands washing Jack's hair. She had tried to leave Jack alone and bathe himself, but he had tried to sneak out multiple times to run away. Why the man didn't like taking a bath, Rena didn't know, but she would get him used to it as soon as she could.

She had shoved him back into the bathtub and finally took control of washing him herself as he continued to have a small towel wrapped around his hips. She had done told him that he could…wash his body, but she was still going to be in the room, just her back turned so she knew that he would do it without her.

Jack had made commented about it at first, not wanting to take a bath, but after she dragged him in there and started to wash his hair, he came to a stop. The feel of her hands as she massaged the soap through his hair made him closed his eyes and lean back.

Rena was glad that there were bubbles on the water blocking Jack's body. She had caught sight of him in just the towel and his tanned skin had made her blush as her mouth watered. The thought of Jack being naked, just blocked by a small towel, made her think of things that could happen. Her face was hot as she continued to think about what Jack could do to her, but she refused to do anything else. Jack could wash himself, right?

"Here's a question," Rena decided to open her mouth. "What was with the look you wore when Barbossa called your father forward?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, eyes closed as she continued to wash his hair.

"Well I saw the look on your face when Barbossa called Teague forward. What did you do when you were younger?" She demanded.

"Nothing." He answered.

She froze for a moment. "Liar." Rena told him.

"I am not."

"You are too!"

"I'm not going to argue like you and Barbossa did," Rena rolled her eyes. "You're just a horrible liar. Just like James."

"James?" Jack asked. "Oh, you mean 'Borrington'!" He chuckled.

"Yep."

Jack turned and looked at her over his shouldered. "How did he join your side?"

"After Sao Feng died, we were attacked by Jones and-"

"Ahh, speaking off which, what did Sao Feng do that made Lance horribly angry?" Jack cut her off.

"Let me answer the questions on order, yeah?" Rena waited until Jack settled back down and the continued talking. "As I was saying, Jones attacked us. Apparently, Beckett had sent him after us while he continued to try and follow you guys. James was on the _Flying Dutchman _and that night he came and set out free. He planned on staying behind and distracting the Fish-Crew while we got away, but I refused to let him stay behind. He would have died. I just couldn't leave him there like that and so I pushed him over into the water and followed after him. We would have been caught again, I 'm sure, if Lance hadn't of disabled the Rudder Chain," She saw Jack give a smirk. She sighed.

"I'm surprised that the crew has agreed to have you as their captain." Jack replied.

"Well, I've done talked to them. I told them that I didn't want to be a Captain and after the Events at the Cove I would make Tai Huang the Captain, but after the whole 'King' thing happened…" Rena shook her head. "After all of this, I'm still naming Tai Huang the Captain. I want nothing to do with being a Captain."

Rena placed her hands on top of his head and pushed down, shoving the man under the water. Catching Jack by surprise, the man struggled as she did that and gasped for breath and coughed when she let him back up.

"What the hell?" He cried, leaning over the tub and breathing hard.

"I had to get the soap out of your hair somehow," She grinned.

Jack gave her a look before he sighed. "Give me a warning next time."

"Okay. You're warned!" She shoved him under the water again, running one hand through his hair to try and get the soap out of it.

Jack continued to struggle against her, but in the end he settled down and stopped moving until he needed to breathe.

Rena stood up and Jack burst out of the water, breathing hard. "All right, you can wash your body on your own, can you not?" She asked him. "Or do I have to call my brothers in?"

Jack gave her a look. "I'll be fine," He assured her. "After all, the hair's all ready cleaned; I think washing the body will be fine. In fact," He stood and gave her a grin as the wet towel clung to his waist. "You can stay in here and wash me if you want to."

Rena, red covering her face, pushed Jack over, making him drop back into the bathtub, and left the bathroom, entering the room that Jack would be residing in that night. She stomped around the room, trying to calm her thoughts down and the feelings that she had running through her. She loved Jack, she truly did, but her thoughts from that time of the beach when they were marooned were still the same. She would let him hold her and kiss her as much as he wanted to, but that was all he would get until he asked her to marry him. She refused to let any man sleep with her until they were married. It had been a thing that she had promised herself when she was younger. No man except the one she loved deserved to win that prize from her; not even Jack, despite the feel that was traveling in her body.

Taking a spot by the window, she gazed over the city as people below were drinking. They were all having a final drink before the battle tomorrow. To be honest, Rena was worried. The fear of being shot or stabbed or anything tomorrow was running through her. She knew that many people were going to die tomorrow. She didn't even want to think about her sister and brothers being one of them. Maybe she could talk them into staying behind, but she knew that she shouldn't even try. Jena wasn't even going to think about leaving her and Barbossa in the battle and if even one of them stayed, Lance and Leon refused to let them stay alone and so they would stay as well.

Closing her eyes, she tried to remove the thoughts of the battle and the deaths that were to happen tomorrow, but they continued to play through her mind. They had to separate Jones from Beckett, but how? If Jones stopped working on Beckett's side, then they could beat Beckett that way, but would Jones work with them when he realized that Jack was alive again? Was Jones too foolish to put Jack behind him and try to kill Beckett and be free before turning back to Jack? She didn't really talk to Jones, only seen him once, but from the tale Jena and Leon told her, the man wasn't very…bright when it came to things like that.

The bathroom door opened and she turned to smile at Jack, but turned back around as she blushed again. He was in a towel still, a dry one instead of a wet one, and was busy covering a yawn.

"We have about, half an hour before we gotta met your dad for dinner," Rena told him. "I'm going to go run and take a quick bath myself." She turned to leave, but Jack grabbed her.

Jack pulled her into a hug. Rena stopped and closed her eyes with a smile. They stood there in silence for a few moments until Jack decided to move again, pushing her back until she hit the wall. Opening her eyes again, she gazed up at him. His expression was mixed. His eyes were full of lust, but his face seemed to want an explanation. Leaning down, Jack lowered his head next to her ear.

"What is it that Sao Feng did to you?" He whispered. "What was Lance talking about earlier?"

Rena glanced away, trying to keep her shivers under control as he whispered in his ear. She didn't think that telling him what the other Captain had tried to do was a good idea; she didn't want too. Sao Feng had thought that she was Calypso, so it wasn't Rena that he was trying to 'do', but it was still…

"We shouldn't worry about it," She told him. "We should worry about what's going to happen tomorrow. Aren't you-" She was cut off by Jack capturing her lips.

Rena froze for a moment, not sure of what to do until her arms moved and wrapped around his neck. His left hand began to comb through her hair and his right one was pressed against her hip before it started to move. She ignored everything, lost thought of everything, and singled down to the feelings that she felt as Jack continued to touch and kiss her. She felt was his hand moved from her hair down to her shirt as the other rose from her hip. It took her a few seconds before her thoughts came back to her mind. She tried to pull away but her back was against the wall. Jack ripped the shirt open. She froze, staring down at the ground as she felt Jack's eyes travel over the marks that Sao Feng had left on her neck and chest. They had scabbed by now and she prayed that they wouldn't leave a mark.

She could feel Jack's glare, but she didn't want to look at him. Nothing had happened but still…

"Did he?" Jack asked. He struggled to keep his voice low and calm, but she could hear the rage that he was hiding. "Did he?" He repeated.

"No," Rena shook her head. She still refused to look at him. "He tried…he thought that I was Calypso…but I got away from him…it was moments later that he died."

She closed her eyes, waiting for Jack to walk away. She feared that what the two of them had was about to be ruined now. She had read the stories where the men despised the thought of anyone else touching the one that they were in a relation with and they would leave to calm themselves or seek revenge against the other man.

But were she and Jack in a relationship? Is that what the kissing was between them? Or were things just something because she was there? In truth, she was in love with Jack. She had been since the _Isla Du Muerta_ process; since Jack had left her after the process of his hanging. Even though he wasn't there for a whole year her feelings had grown. She had thought about him every day and when they had come across each other again, she was happy. She wanted to stay with Jack for the rest of her life…but what did Jack want? Was she just a fling to him…or did he feel the same that she did?

Jack hugged her, his face buried into her hair. "You poor thing," He whispered as his hand curled through her hair again. "I'm sorry…if I had been there on the ship, you wouldn't have been taken by Sao Feng."

"It's not your fault, Jack. It was part of the plan to get him on our side so we could get away from Beckett."

"If I had been there, I would have killed him." Jack's voice was dark as he still held her. "No one will touch you again, Rena. No one but me."

She widened her eyes for a moment before she closed them as tears swelled in her. Whether at the moment that was supposed to be true, it didn't matter. Right now, being in his arms meant nothing else to her. Pulling his head up, Jack gave her one more look before he gave her another kiss. Soft this time. Her hands was on his hips this time as one of her was one the side of her face and the others was on her stomach. His hand gave soft tickle and she smiled as she made the kiss deeper.

"Hey Jack, I'm look-"

Lance's voice as he opened the bedroom door made Rena and Jack halt in their kisses. Poor Lance. He saw Jack in a towel and then his sister with her shirt ripped open, their hands gripping the other. Remembering what Feng had tried to do to his sister, Lance pulled a dark face. They heard three rapid footsteps and then Lance screamed 'JACK!' As two boots met the other man's face.

_**Back at the Table**_

"So, I ended up joining the two of them with the dinner they had planned with Jack's father."

"Jack's father?" Norrington glanced at him. "Which one was that?"

"Captain Teague," Both the other men looked at Lance in surprise. "He's actually cool. I'd rather hang out with him than his son."

"You only say that because Jack has a thing for our sister," Leon replied. "If you had met Jack before he had met Rena, or even if you didn't know about the two of them, you would get along just fine."

"Same to you about Barbossa." Lance growled.

Leon shivered. "Please, I'd rather not thing about that man right this moment. I'm trying to erase what I saw."

Norrington and Lance both froze as they lifted their drinks and looked back at Leon. "What happened?"

_TO BE CONTINUED….._

**XD. Please come back for the next chapter to see what happened! :D**

**Please Read and Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right! I had halted the Lemon because I had a 12-year-old on here reading this story but she decided to send me an email(along with a few other of you guys) and told me to go ahead and put the lemon up anyway, so here you go**

**Chapter Eight**

**What I saw, Part 2**

**Leon listened to what Lance had told him about Jack and Rena, but he had seen much worse than that.**

"So, I ended up joining the two of them with the dinner they had planned with Jack's father." Lance told them

"Jack's father?" Norrington spoke as they all received another glass. "Which one was that?"

"Captain Teague," Both them looked at Lance in surprise. "He's actually cool. I'd rather hang out with him than his son."

~Jack's father, hmm?~

"You only say that because Jack has a thing for our sister," Leon decided to say. "If you had met Jack before he had met Rena, or even if you didn't know about the two of them, you would get along just fine."

"Same to you about Barbossa." Lance growled.

Leon shivered at the very thought of the man and it instantly brought back what he had walked in on. "Please, I'd rather not thing about that man right this moment. I'm trying to erase what I saw."

Norrington and Lance both froze as they lifted their drinks and looked back at Leon. "What happened?"

Leon groaned before slapping a hand over his face. "To start it off, Jena decided to take her own bath…"

_**Two hours earlier**_

The hot water soothed Jena's bones and thoughts. She forgot everything that had happened, everything that was about to happen, and kept her mind clear. She found, inner peace some would say, for the moment anyway. She could trust Barbossa to take his own bath unlike Jack, seeming as how her man would know what she would do to him the next time she saw him if he didn't take one, so no worries there and that just added onto her peace. She, resting her head on the edge of the tub, found herself on the shore of a beach, the sun just going down as water waves washed up over her feet as she strolled down the cool, soft sand.

She had done learned everything that had happened on Sao Feng's ship from Lance so she could let Jack learn it from Rena. Jena could talk to her sister about it later that night when they went to bed. She wanted nothing but to relax and ignore everything that was going on around her. But the others in this City didn't seem to want that. She shouts from outside were getting to her and making her lose grip on her fantasy escape. And her back was starting to hurt again from the fight with Beckett's men. One of the jerks had decided to slam her against the railing, trying to knock her off and it had been bruised since then. She wanted to return the favor herself, but Barbossa did that for her. She was going to ask her sister to rub it for her but she had to run off and make Jack take his bath.

The door to their room opened.

Maybe not.

Closing her eyes, Jena called to her sister. "Hey, could you come here and rub my back? During that fight we had with Beckett there was an asshole." She sighed.

~of course when you're in a fight you can't be nice to the enemy, whether it was a man or woman. But still, I can curse them all I want.~

Silent, bare feet crossed the tile and Jena leaned forward. The moment the fingertips touched her shoulders and worked the magic her sister hand she sighed in relief. She kept in silence as her sister continued, but something didn't feel right. Something was weird.

"Rena, are you all right?" She hadn't known if what had happened between Sao Feng and her would wound her, but it was apparently doing something. She turned and opened her eyes to stare at her sister. "You-" She paused. "You're not my sister."

The man's face broke out into a grin. "No, I'm not." He agreed, crossing his arms on the railing of the tub as he knelt down.

Jena, finagling realizing what he was trying to tell her to do, crossed her own arms. "Hector," She took a look over him. "I have to say though I am pleased to see that baths do an amazing job on you, what are you doing in my bathroom?"

Barbossa, his hair still wet and hanging around his face as he smiled, had to admit that he enjoyed the way it turned out. The dirt was removed from his nails. The knots gone from his hair. And so many things that he hadn't known to be there was removed. Simple things and things that he did not what the see on himself ever again.

But to answer her question – "To be honest, I don't know. I just found myself walking around."

She gave him a look. "Liar." (god, they really are sisters, aren't they? lol)

Damn this woman was smart. "All right," Barbossa smiled. "I had been walking around. I was thinking about all that is going to happen tomorrow and…" He stopped.

"And?" She raised an eyebrow.

"And it got me thinking about what's going to happen after it. After we win and Beckett is dead."

"So you think we're going to win, do you?" Jena decided to ask, arms still crossed as she sat there in the tub.

"Well of course. Everything is just going to be fine."

"We could die, Hector. All of us. Many of us are going to." She bit her lip for a moment. "Even I could…" She didn't like thinking about but she knew that it was true. She could lose everyone that she loved tomorrow; Her sister, her brothers, Barbossa; hell, she even has a place for Jack, but he was more on the side of keeping her sister happy that keeping Jena happy. She'd even feel bad if Will and Elizabeth died.

Speaking of the two of them, she had to get them back from Beckett for the fight. She and her siblings would have to talk about that later.

"Don't say that," Barbossa had reached forward a grasped Jena's chin. "I will not let anything happen to you tomorrow." He told her. "I would ask you to stay here during the fight, but I know that you won't, so instead I 'm asking you to stay with me. To not leave my side, no matter what."

Jena gave his a sigh. "You know that if my siblings need me, I'll go to them."

Barbossa pulled his hand back. "If you need to, let me know first. I'll escort you to them," He locked eyes with her. "I would not be able to live with myself if anything happened to you." His eyes then lowered. "All that time…that Calypso, er- Tia Dalma, had me there in her home, all I could think about was you. Not what happened. Not my crew; just you."

Jena couldn't help but feel embarrassed now. "Me? And why would that be?"

Barbossa gave her a smile. He would never act like this outside of the private doors. Everyone else would see him as a heartless bastard and he liked that. But around her…

"That night we attacked Port Royal…I hadn't been expecting a woman to be brought back with us, let alone two. And I definitely wasn't expecting one of them to be a fighter. Most of the women that lived in English places like that were…feminine and never once thought about lifting a sword, but you…you opened a new window. You had, dare I say, the balls of a man, basically. You weren't afraid to be heard. You made yourself be heard. You refused to be pushed around by your kidnappers and struck back when they tried to force you to do things. You refused to hide in the Captain's Quarters like the Governor's daughter did. You came out on your own, head held high even after learning about what we were. You weren't scared of me…and you tried to talk me out of using the wrong blood. If I had listened, things might have turned out differently." He glanced away for a moment before continuing. "The moment I laid eyes on you as you were brought aboard the ship I barely gave you a glance at first until you looked up at me. You were on a ship full of men moving around you and yet you still noticed the one not moving…the one mixed in with the shadows towards the back of the ship. You were open to any and every thing around you and the moment they had touched Elizabeth you were like a fire, ready to go. I found that to be very amusing and so, I moved.

'And that started everything. I don't know what it was about you that made me…different. Before, no one woman has ever made me think about what I was doing. I normally would have just killed them or left them on the island with Jack and your sister but you…" Barbossa shook his head. "Listen to me, ranting on about foolish things like that."

Jena couldn't help but smile until she realized that she was still in a bathtub. "Uh, Hector, be a pal and turn around for a moment."

The man, his cheeks bright red now, turned as he realized where they were again and gave a cough as he heard her get out of the tub.

"I…I heard from Leon that…that when you were on Davy Jones' ship you had asked about me. You were looking to see if I had been on the _Flying Dutchman_."

Jena, a towel now wrapped around her glanced at the man before leaving the bathroom and walking back into the other room. As she passed the door she thought about locking it, but knocked that from her mind. "You had asked me…that after the curse was lifted, if I would stay on the _Pearl_ with you. I just wanted to give you my answer." She paused for a moment as she sat on her bed. "The only reason I even went on that ship…" She didn't finish her sentence. Barbossa had followed her into the bedroom and raised his eyebrows as he took a seat next to her.

He thought about her unfinished sentence and then smiled. "Then I suppose that I should ask you again, shouldn't I?" She pulled a surprised look as she turned to face him. "Jena…you have turned everything in my life upside down and knotted and just about every other word that I can think of that means changed it all and yet I seem to find myself wanting more of you. That night…before I…" He didn't want to say it. "I didn't want to…I couldn't touch you…I couldn't feel you. It drove me insane as we kissed and yet I didn't feel anything. I want…I need…" Damn, what was wrong with him? He never acted like this around anyone. Not once had he ever had a problem with expressing the way he felt before. This woman was the beginning of a large problem with him…and yet he hoped that they were never separated again.

Jena turned a dark red; the darkest she had ever been. She remembered that night in the Captain's Quarters. Her and Barbossa had almost done something naughty. She would have gone through with it too, if he hadn't of stopped them. She understood why he stopped it though. Where would the fun be if he couldn't feel it?

But now he was normal…

A grin broke out across Jena's face as she continued to look at the man beside her. "I will." She told him. Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "After all of this is over, I'll stay. I don't want to return back to Port Royal. When we returned the first time, it just…didn't feel right. I missed the feel of the rocking of the ship at night. The excitement I got when there were storms at night which caused the ship to move dangerously. And I missed…I missed you, most of fall, and I'm never going to experience that again. I don't plan on leaving you, now or ever." He was silent for a moment and then smiled. Raising his hand, he brushed her stray hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. "But there's just one problem." She then added.

He frowned. "And what is that."

"My sister and our brothers. I'm not going to leave them either. If I go with you, then they do too and you have to accept that as well. And you probably already know who will be coming with my sister." Barbossa shuddered at the thought of Jack being on the same Ship with him again and then gave her a forced smile.

"Well, we'll just have to work on that, won't we?" He asked.

She giggled at how calm her was forcing himself to be and she leaned closer. "We'll just talk about that later with the others then, hmm?" He nodded at that. She doubted that Barbossa would ever sail happily with Jack again. Unless – "Unless Jack agrees to fly under your colors again like he did…before." She reminded him. "You have to admit that even though he was playing you, it was a good idea." Barbossa gave a nod. He'd be on a different ship, at least, and then the two of them wouldn't be fighting over the Captain seat. "But as said before," Jena lifted her hand and began to slide it up Barbossa's chest. "We can talk about it later." His eyebrows rose even higher this time. "You're not going to deny me of what I want this time, Hector." She then gave a small smile. "I saved it for the man I deemed worthy enough of receiving, so you should feel special."

Barbossa had wondered whether or not she had ever touched another man and that gave him the answer he wanted. This woman was his, and ain't no other man was ever going to get his hands on her.

Greedily, like any man should be over this woman, Barbossa's lips attacked her as his hands slowly made trails up her sides. Deliciously, she put her head back and stared down at him as his kisses trailed down her throat and shoulders, as his hands made their way to the towel she had wrapped around her before they found her breasts.

Never before had she wanted anything as much as she wanted this man before her. After his death she would find herself dreaming about doing to this man what she was about to do and now she was going to live them out. Hopefully she just didn't do anything wrong; after all, she's only read stories and Barbossa's probably already experienced. She opened her mouth under his and shyly began to wrestle with his before deciding to push the man back onto the bed and climb on top of him.

The towel and the clothes that had been worn were now torn off. Every thought of the next morning was gone. Barbossa had found a sensitive spot on her throat and was sucking away as they entwined their legs together. She explored the body that she had dreamed about touching herself for the last two years. She was nervous, of course, but she wanted this…she needed this.

They laid there, learning every crook and cranny of the other's body to where Jena's face was no longer red from embarrassment but flushed from the feelings. Barbossa climbed back on top of her fully, and propped himself up on one hand above her. He had been waiting for this since that moment on the _Pearl _and now he was ready to receive it. He gave her a silent look, and she nodded, gripping the sheets beneath her. He leaned down and gave her another kiss as he entered.

Her cry of pain was silenced on his mouth and it soon turned to moans of pleasure as she got used to the feel of it all. She wrapped her legs about Barbossa's strong waist and held on as he drove into her with force. At first she just let him work, but soon she felt her body moving with his as they continued. She arched her body to meet each thrust as it hit her inner self; it seemed to somehow complete her and she knew that there would be no other man that would ever, ever fill that spot as long as she lived.

And when he came at last, she was with him, feeling all that he felt as if fireworks had exploded inside her body.

Barbossa's sweaty body collapsed against hers as she continued to hold him, caressing his hair. She wanted to know everything else there was to be known about the man in her arms. She had read the stories about true love, but she had never believed it to be true as she grew up. She watched the young women around her be betrothed by their parents to men they didn't even know or love so she refused to believe that it was true, but now…now she did. He was hers and she was his. There would never be anything that would come between them. They would hang on to the other for the rest of their lives and if anyone tried to take the other, both of them would fight the hardest to get them back.

"I would go after you," Barbossa whispered.

"Hmm?" Jena glanced down at the man she held.

He pushed himself up over her and stared down into her eyes. "I would go after you. You said earlier that you could die tomorrow. I would do exactly what we did for Jack all over again; even if it was by myself. I would go the Jones' Locker to bring you back."

"I wouldn't have a ship with me, Hector," she gave a laugh and a shake of her head at the man's comment. "There would be no way to return."

"Then if I can't have you here with me," He took a breath. "Then I would stay there with you, for the rest of eternity."

Jena felt tears begin to erupt and sat up, rubbing her eyes on the back of her arm. "To think…you can make me cry on a moment that's supposed to be cherished for the rest of our lives."

Barbossa gave her a smile and pulled her into his chest in a tight hug. "Then it looks like I'm going to have to make Mrs. Hector Barbossa happy again, won't I?"

"What?" She pulled back and looked at him like he was crazy.

He gave a cute little smirk. "I know it's not what must women look for in a proposal. You want it in front of friends and family or somewhere special, and I know that you all want rings to show it, but I just don't have one at the moment, so I-" He halted as a finger was placed over his lips.

She was crying again, but she was still wearing a smile. "I don't want gold…I don't want jewelry…I don't need any to talk about it the moment it's asked…I just want you, Hector. I don't need anything else."

Barbossa felt another feeling burst within him as he looked down at her longingly. He pushed her back down to the bed and leaned back over her. "Then you have it, Mrs. Barbossa."

He reached down and kissed her again and a thought popped up in her head. Captain's could perform marriages.

"Does this mean that the two of us…?" She asked with a smile shining.

The man above her thought for a moment before turned back to stare down at her with a perverted look. "Well would you like that answer in words or actions?"

Jena stared up at him for another moment before grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down to make another kiss that led to much more.

The night passed on another hour or so, neither Jena nor Barbossa even thinking about leaving the bed they had made theirs for the night. They had forgotten everything happening around them and only cared about the one they were with.

There was a light knock on the door and Jena's brother walked in.

"Jena, do you know where Re-" Leon froze as his sights landed on the two figures in the bed. His mouth fell open in horror as his hands slapped over his eyes and he backed right back out of the room, shutting the door again.

He wanted to take a candle and burn his eyes out. Sure, he's walked in on his parents doing that before, (what kid hasn't?) But their sister? Their BABY sister? The sister that the older brothers promised to guard from the foul touch of man for years until they were married? If he had been Lance or if Lance had been with him there would have been a problem resulting inn his brother ripping Barbossa from their sister and beating him to a pulp, but Leon just wasn't as hotheaded as his brother. He knew that their sisters would be in a relationship one day and though he didn't like the thought of them being pirates, he had to admit that the four of them were kinda pirates themselves, now.

Leon had come to terms with Barbossa, but still…walking in on them in the middle of THAT…someone must have been laughing at him. Someone had to have been because he would laugh at any other brother that had witnessed what he just did. For that now, there was going to be the need of some serious drinking to erase that from his mind.

And with that, Leon hurried off to the bar.

_**Back at the Table**_

All three men were silent after Leon finished. Lance was giving his brother a compassionate look and Norrington was shaking his head; it would be horrible to walk in on your sister during…that. Especially with…THAT(Barbossa). Leon decided to down another glass before standing up.

"I think…" His words were a little slurred. "That I'm going…to go to bed…Wake and this all be…a bad dream…" He turned and began to leave, bumping into things here and there.

Lance shook his head again before setting his glass down and standing. "I'd better go chase him down and take him to our room so he doesn't end up walking in on something else that he's going to regret later in life."

Norrington gave his own head a shake. ~I don't think there's anything worse for him to walk in on then that.~ He replied silently, standing up himself. He should go to his room as well and get ready for the next morning, but he felt like a quick walk down by the ships. He'd take a walk on the beach if there was one, but his luck here was not good. Just a bunch of ships, so the docks would have to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT THE TWO SETS OF THE RUSH TWINS!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Saviour**

**Elizabeth was shivering in fear. **She didn't like being on Beckett's ship like she and Will had been for the last few days. They had been there since Jack and Leon had shoved them off of the _Pearl_ with the Compass to lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove. Will had been busy on the top of the ship but Elizabeth stayed in their room. She still had the horrible feelings and memories about what had happened before all of this.

She remembered when she and the Rush sisters were best friends through the years at Port Royal. They did everything together(that her father would allow, anyway) and everything was good until after the whole 'Cursed Medallion' thing. When they had returned to Port Royal, everything changed. Rena and Jena longed after men that they were taken from them and she then had Will. They were slowly but surely pulling away from her. She knew that it would happen, but she wanted them to stay with her. And they would have too if Beckett hadn't of showed up at Port Royal for them and Jack.

And for some reason, the sight of Jack and Rena together drove jealousy into Elizabeth. She didn't like seeing Rena around him, and she still didn't know why. She had Will; everything was fine, but it still angered her. And so, she had tried to rip it apart. She blamed it on Lance and his plan with her and Norrington but she knew for a truth that it was really all because of her and her jealousy. And in the end, when Jack refused her, she had practically killed him.

Jena knew, too. Jena knew all about Elizabeth chaining Jack to the _Pearl. _They lost him and Lance that day and Elizabeth had expected to be ratted out, but Jena kept her mouth shut. She wondered why. Perhaps she still felt as if they were family and decided not to spill everything. Either way, Elizabeth owed a lot of explanation…if the sisters listened to her.

She had to admit she didn't feel like she had been fully repaid for what she had done from Rena. She had been expecting a lot worse than what she had been given for when Rena learned why Jack and her brother died. She didn't expect death, but she still expected being left near it several times. Perhaps their time apart had cooled Rena down a bit to listen to her explanation without killing her.

A hand dropped on her hip. "Are you all right?"

Elizabeth rolled over and faced a worried Will. She faced the wall again. "Yes."

Will sighed. "Look, you haven't talked to me since all of this happened. Talk to me, Elizabeth!"

"Why? You didn't tell me about your deal with Beckett!" She sat up and faced him.

"As you didn't tell me that you were the one that cause Jack and Lance's death."

She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words and closed it again. She wrapped her arms around her legs and sighed. "We really…haven't told each other anything lately, have we?"

Will gave his own silent sigh. "No, we haven't." He scratched the side of his head. "Elizabeth," He wanted to be the first. "I apologize. I should have told you everything from the start. If I had…maybe this would have gone easier. I shouldn't keep anything from you! I just…I just wanted to save my father." Will explained.

Elizabeth looked at him for a moment and nodded. "I'm sorry too. I should have told you everything about what…what was going on…what I was feeling. If I had, things would have been different. Jack and Lance wouldn't have been on the _Pearl _when it went down and we could have found a way to save your father a different way. Rena would…could have convince Jack to help us."

Will nodded. Rena did have Jack tied around her finger, didn't she? He wondered just how bad Jack reacted when he heard that Rena was no longer on the _Pearl_ with them. It would have been…entertaining to see. "I would have hated to be Barbossa at that moment." He shivered.

Elizabeth seemed to know what he was talking about and shivered again. "I'd hate to be Barbossa at any moment." She gave Will another look before reaching forward and gripping him tightly. "I don't like it here, Will. I don't want to be out at sea any longer. I want…I want to go home!"

Will hugged her back, his hands not planning on letting her go any time soon. "I promise Elizabeth, I will get you back home soon. We shall be married and I will not hide another single thing from you for as long as I live."

Elizabeth held him tighter, burying her face into his shoulder, swearing not to let him go for the rest of the night.

_**~So…Take your hand in mine tonight**_

_**It's ours tonight**_

_**This is a Rebel Love song**_

_**Hearts will sacrifice **_

_**It's do or die**_

_**This is a Rebel Love Song~**_

**The night around the ships was peaceful as Norrington walked amongst them. **He was able to clear his thoughts from his mind and forget everything that was about to happen. He was upset that he was no longer a Commodore anymore, but also glad. After receiving his name back, he thought he would have been happy; but he hadn't been. There had been something wrong, but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

Until Rena showed back up. In truth, he had been in love with her, not Elizabeth. He just couldn't. He had to pretend to like Elizabeth over the years because of the Governor. But if he hadn't of been full of foolish pride…if he hadn't have been a Commodore…things would have been different. But she was with Jack. If Jack hadn't had come…

Enough of that now. Things were the way they were now. There was no changing that. He would continue on with his head held high and start over from the beginning. Maybe he should return to England and plead to the King. Beckett wouldn't know if he had gone to the other side again and he definitely wouldn't have the time too send a letter to report his death. If he kept low, perhaps everything would just be fine. If he kept low…

"Oi! Get your grubby hands off me, you Chinese-" The next slew of words were in a different language; it sounded like German…maybe Indian. Norrington couldn't tell. He knew nothing outside of English and French.(Though Chinese was familiar to point out due to his time on Sao Feng's ship after he, Rena, and Lance escaped Davy Jones)

Unable to halt himself, he turned and raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. Three men were gathered around a single woman, all with smirks on their faces. Not needing to be a genius to know what was about to happen as one of them grabbed her arms, Norrington felt anger rise up in his chest as he quickly made his way over. The men were saying something in Chinese; thankfully he didn't recognize them so they weren't the ones that had come with Rena and the others. They must have been on the other woman's ship. The woman noticed him first as she struggled to get the other man to let go of her. The other men turned.

"Is there a problem happening here, Madam?"

The woman gave him a glare. "Not another one of you. God, what is wrong with all you men!"

Norrington raised an eyebrow. He was trying to help her. He crossed his arms, waiting for an apology but the three other men didn't want to wait. The two that weren't holding the woman pulled swords out on Norrington and he took a step back, pulling out his own. The two fools were finished quickly and as Norrington turned to take care of the third, he found out that he needn't have to. The third man was now on the ground, his hands clutching his 'boys' and his bleeding nose. The woman was standing over him, breathily heavily as she glared down at the man.

"Try to touch me again and it will be my sword that takes care of you, not my foot!" She growled, crossing her arms.

"Are you all right?" Norrington took a step forward, sheathing his sword.

The woman whipped around quickly, her own sword drawn in a flash. ""Back off." She told him, eyes narrowed. "As far as I'm concerned, this was all set up. Why else would three men drag me to a place there was someone waiting?" She glanced him over, taking notice of the clothes he was wearing. "You're not a pirate, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Norrington then paused. "At least, I don't plan on being one after all of this is over."

Her sword lowered. "What is an Admiral doing here, then?" Her eyes narrowed and her sword lifted again. "Are you the one responsible for leading Beckett here?"

He shook his head. "I assure you not. I came here with Sao Feng's men."

"Sao Feng, hmm?" The woman looked him over again. "Isn't that crew led by some new woman? What's her name? Runa? Rina?"

"Rena," He corrected her, folding his hands behind his back.

"That's it!" She smiled, sheathing her sword. "She was named King, was she not?" She continued to grin. "Talk about girl power!"

Norrington felt a weird feeling in his stomach as he took a good look of the woman in.

She was in her middle 20's or so with dark blonde hair cascading down to her shoulders with a pair of brown eyes. Dressed in black boots and tan pants, she wore a white top with a red vest and a matching feather hanging from her hair. Leather bracelets were on each arm as was a jeweled ring and a necklace chain that fell down into her shirt.

The woman gave him another glance over and then sheathed her sword beside the gun she had in her belt.

"I suppose I owe you an apology and a thank you," She held her hand out to him. Norrington took it, taking a quick notice of how soft her hand was. "But don't expect to get it again." She turned to walk away from him.

That caught Norrington by surprise. He certainly hadn't been expecting that and found himself moving after her. "What's your name?" He asked.

The woman paused again and stared at him in silence before responding. "Nissa." She paused a third time. "Yours?"

"James." He replied before beginning to walk off himself. "So, what are you here for?"

The woman followed after him this time with a smile on her face. "I'm here to show Beckett that he's not going to get away with trying to take control of the seas. No man can do that; even if he has Davy Jones on his side!" She growled. He fell silent for a moment. Norrington glanced at her to see a slight blush on her cheeks. "All right, I don't normally do this…but as a thank you, would you like to join me for something to eat? Or maybe, something to drink?"

Norrington stared at her from a moment, both of them had come to a stop. That feeling was growing in his belly. "Sure," He nodded. "I would love too."

_**~So hear my voice**_

_**Remind you not to bleed**_

_**I'm here**_

_**Saviour **_

_**Will be there~**_

Rena lifted her head as there was a knock on Jack's door. Jack had stayed with his father that night, giving her reign of his room. She had heard from Leon that Jena was…busy and decided to leave her things there until in the morning. She had just about to fall asleep as the knocks sounded.

"Rena?" Her sister's voice sounded through the door. "Lance told me that you were here. I'm coming in."

Rena sat up with a smile on her face as Jena shut the door behind her. "Well well, I hear that you and Barbossa were having a fun time."

Jena flushed with a smile still on her face. "I suppose there's no chance of trying to lie, right?"

"Nope. Poor Leon though. You might want to apologize to him."

Her smile fell. "Why? What happened?"

"You didn't notice your door opening in the middle of your little party?" Jena's face paled. "Apparently not."

"You're joking. Please tell me that you're joking!"

"I'm afraid not."

Jena hid her face in her hands. That must have been a horrible sight for Leon. She would have to apologize to him; if it was ever brought up between the two of them.

Feeling that she had teased her sister enough, Rena sat up. "So, what is it that you wanted?"

"Well, as I was trying to get to sleep, I thought of a wonderful idea!" Jena told her sister.

"Oh? And what is it?"

"It's several parts, and if things go the way I want them too, not only will we get William and Elizabeth back, but we will get Jack and Lance onto the _Flying Dutchman _so they can get the heart and get Jones on our side!"

Rena thought for a moment. That sounded like a good idea. "But, how would we switch the two," She referred to their brother and Jack. "With the two." She referred to Will and Elizabeth.

"Jack and Lance might not like it." She warned her sister.

Rena smirked, crossing her arms. "Please, leave the two of them to me."

Jena smiled.

**Nissa was a character that BiestesNiece created for me to put with Norrington. I wanted a fan to give me a girl for him and there she is because Norrington was just caught in the foolish Elizabeth's lies and whatnot and I just couldn't let him die because of her so I changed it. **

**Please Read and Review :)**n


	10. Chapter 10

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT THE TWO SETS OF THE RUSH TWINS!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Hoist The Colors**

**Rena's legs were shaking. **She had seen how many ships were on Beckett's side and it outnumbered all of theirs multiple times. She might have been scared on the inside, but now, as she stood on the Beach with Barbossa, Lance, Jack, and Leon, she played as if she were brave. In truth, she felt like she was about to faint. She and Jena had explained their plan to the four men with her this morning. Lance didn't like the idea of going to the _Dutchman _with Jack too much but he agreed to. They were all going to play the parts they had been given, so Rena crossed her fingers and hoped that everything was going to work the way they wanted it too.

They faced Jones,(who was standing in a bucket of water) Elizabeth, Will, and Beckett. Barbossa held his monkey on his shoulder; Jack was gripping Rena's hand, and Lance and Leon stood there, arms crossed, looking bored.

"So, you be the cur that led these wolves to our door." Barbossa commented as he looked at Will.

Beckett smirked as he took a glance at Will. "Don't blame Turner."

"All right, I blame you." Rena told the man with the white wig.

Beckett gave her a look before turning back to Barbossa to continue. "He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see it's grand architect, look to your left."

Everyone turned to look down the line at Jack as he looked to the empty place beside him. Rena raised an eyebrow.

"My hands are clean in this." Jack told them, looking down at them. "Especially after last night's scrubbin'."

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it." Will claimed, Elizabeth standing closely to him.

"Well spoke," Jack grinned. "Listen to the tool."

"Will," Rena shook her head. "I was one ole Octopus face's ship. Though I hate to say it, you're father's kinda out of it. You might want to put a halt to that before you cause your own death, you fool."

The man looked at her. "A fool cannot die; not until he get's what he wants." He glanced back at Jack and they exchanged something resulting in Jack's smirk.

Beckett decided to stop the conversation at this moment. "If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" He held up Jack's compass and Barbossa rolled his eyes. "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates. And here they are." Jack pulled a face. He had been caught. Beckett tossed him his compass back. "Don't be bashful. Step up. Claim your reward."

Jack pulled another face as he avoided Rena's gaze and he lowered his head as Jones began to speak. "Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in servitude aboard the _Dutchman. _As a start."

Jack looked back up. "That debt was paid mate," He waved a hand at Elizabeth. "With some help."

You escaped." Jones replied.

"Shut up, fish-face!" Rena growled at Jones and turned to face Jack.

"What?" Jones growled. "Why you-"

She glanced back at him. "If you're gonna do something step outta of the tub of water, Fish-Man." His stumbling for words made Rena smirk before she turned back to Jack. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Well…what exactly was I supposed to say?" Jack gave a worried smile as both her brothers looked at him with glares of their own. Even though this was all an act, they could still look serious about it all! He'd rather go to Jones' ship than be with the two brothers during their real angry moments.

What a sec…

"Take him," Rena turned to Beckett.

"What?" The man in the white wig looked surprised.

"I'll give you Jack for Elizabeth and Will. Think of it as an exchange." The other two in the thought pulled their own surprised looks as Barbossa glanced at her and Jack looked on her in horror.

"Done." Will and Elizabeth said together.

"Undone." Jack replied.

"Done." Beckett smirked.

"Jack's one of the nine Pirate Lords," Barbossa started his part. "You have no right."

"Yet, who was made the Pirate King?" Lance asked as he placed his arm on top of her head.

"On second thought, take Lance too." Rena frowned, crossing her arms. "He's grown rather annoying lately."

"What?" Lance looked at his sister in horror. "You can't be serious!"

"Afraid so."

"But…but-" Lance turned to his brother. "Leon!"

"Yeah, eh he, no. I'm staying out of this one," Leon held up his hands and took a step back.

Lance began to curse under his breath and Jack gave a smirk. "As you command," He took his hat off and bowed. "Your highness."

"Give me your hat, too," Rena grabbed it from his hand and shoved it on her head. "It's mine now."

Jack pulled a face and went to respond as he reached to grab it back but Barbossa decided to move.

"Blackguard!" The other man cried, drawing his sword. He cut off the small medallion(thing) that was hanging on Jack's bandana and Jack2 jumped off of Barbossa's shoulder and grabbed it. Jack pulled a face as Barbossa moved closer. "If ye have something to say, I might be saying something as well."

Everyone watched for a moment before Jack replied – "First the finish, then?"

Jack then turned and began to switch places with Will and Elizabeth, Lance dragging his feet in the sand as he followed him. Rena couldn't help but smirk at the look Jack gave Will before he turned back to Beckett. Beckett held his hand to the side, pointing to Jones who stared at the two men with a smirk. Jack pulled a face as he stood beside him and Lance gave a groan before muttering something about getting revenge later on.

"Do you fear death?" Jones decided to ask Jack. Rena rolled her eyes but giggled at the look on Jack's face; she couldn't help herself.

"You have no idea." Her man replied.

Beckett walked towards Rena and she took her own steps forward. "Advise your Brethren, you can fight, and all of you will die. Or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die."

She smirked. "You say that as if you know you're going to win. Numbers do not win a battle.(oh, Narnia Quote! Whoo whoo! Lol) Especially not yours." Rena took a breath. "Since you arrived, you've used everything; even Jones' heart, to do your bidding. You're not a man, but a coward as you prove that you can't do it on your own." She gave him a murderous glare. "When I see you on your knees, begging for me to let you live, I'll remind you of all those people that you killed…murdered…and then, I'll do to you what you did to them. So take what moments you have left. They won't be very long."

Rena turned, marching away, ignoring all the looks on her back as Leon hurried after her.

"Very nice, Ren," He told his sister. "Where did you come up with that?"

"I pulled that out of nowhere," Rena giggled and then she glanced over her shoulder to find the other three following them and Beckett leading the others to their own ship. "Do you think that Jack and Lance will be okay?"

"Ha! Lance will be fine. He keeps~ his head at moments like this."

_**~Yo, ho, haul together,  
>hoist the colors high.<br>Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
>never say we die.~<strong>_

"**Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Please! I'll work! I'll serve! Please! Just don't leave me down here with him!"**

"Oi! Shut it!" Jack hollered at his cell companion. "You're screaming ain't helping."

As two men of Jones' ship past them, Lance settled down and looked at Jack. "So, what are we doing next?"

Jack went to open his mouth to respond, but another voice cut him off. "Bravo!" Both men whirled around. A second Jack was sitting on one of the benches, staring at them. "You've successfully arrived aboard the _Dutchman _as per the overall scheme."

"Oh no! Not this again!" Lance felt like crying as yet a third Jack arrived.

"Oh, yes. Chapeau, mate. Except for this little sojourn in the brig, thanks to your little girlfriend, it's utter clockwork."

Jack gave them both a look. "Go away." He told them.

"I second that!" Lance held up a finger as he stood behind the real Jack. "One of him's enough pain as it is."

"I third that!" A voice from behind them said as another claimed to be the fourth. All three Jacks and Lance turned to see two more Lances standing by the bars, arms crossed with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Why me?" Lance moaned, slapping a hand to his face. A third Jack decided to be known; this time he was connected to the wall. "Oh dear God!" Lance cried as the other two slapped hands to their faces.

"Stab the heart." The Jack in the wall said. He leaned forward, the top of his skull being ripped off and showing off his brain. He reached up and began to scratch it. "Live forever as Captain of the _Flying Dutchman." _He grabbed it and then yanked it out. "Then again…if you're in the brig…who's to stab the heart?" He licked the brain. The other six in the cell with him pulled faces.

"Does seem to put immortality a bit out of reach. That, and if you take Jones' place, who's to take care of ole' Rena, eh?" Jack#2 asked as the other one found a peanut in the real Jack's hair.

All three Lances looked at the real Jack. "Go stab the heart Jack," They told him. "Go show Jones who's the boss."

Jack gave them a look before turning back to the version of himself in the wall.

_**~Yo, ho, haul together,  
>hoist the colors high.<br>Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
>never say we die.~<strong>_

"**We'll need to use the **_**Black Pearl **_**as a flagship to lead the attack."** Elizabeth told Rena. Rena wanted to hit her again, but she felt that the time for that would be better later.

"Oh, will we now?" Barbossa asked.

"All right, Mrs. Fish. Come on," Pintel and the other crew members from the beginning brought out Tia Dalma, wrapped up in ropes.

"What the hell?" Jena took a step towards her man. "What's going on?"

"Why's Tia Dalma bound up like that?" Rena demanded.

"Barbossa, you can't release her." Will told the other man and three men moved forward, pointing guns at Will, Elizabeth, and Rena. The three Rush siblings looked at the two of them like they were crazy and Jena immediately knocked the gun away from her sister.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jena asked Barbossa. "We need to give Jack and Lance a chance."

"Apologies, but too long has my fate not been in me own hands." He told her. Jena looked at him for a moment. He had told her everything that Tia Dalma had done, who she was, and she understood what he meant.

She shrugged. "Just don't get my sister and brother into this." She pushed her siblings behind Barbossa, arms crossed.

"What's going on, Jena?" Rena demanded.

"He's going to free her," She replied.

"Free who?" Leon asked.

Jena glanced at both of them. "Calypso." The two of them just stared at her in silence for a moment. She sighed. "Tia Dalma is Calypso."

"She's the one that had the thing for ole' Fish-Face?" Rena asked.

"He didn't always look like that. That was only after he turned into the crazy fool he is now," Jena told her sister. "He was once said to be cute, actually."

Rena shivered. "I hope Jack never transforms like that."

Barbossa added Jack's medallion to the bowl and then turned to Rena, holding his hand out. "If you please."

Rena glanced at Tia Dalma. The woman's look told her to give it up; it seemed that Tia Dalma was tired of being just Tia Dalma. She took the necklace off and tossed it to the man and he added it to the rest.

"Be there some manner of rite or incantation?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Aye," Barbossa nodded. "The items brought together, done," He swirled his hands over the bowl. "Items to be burned…" He held his hand out and Ragetti gave him a torch-thing(what are those called?) as Gibbs poured some rum into the bowl. "And someone must speak the words: 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds.'"

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

"'Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover." The men all 'Oohed'and Jena rolled her eyes. "So Ragetti," He held the torch out to the other man. "You take the task."

"Me?" The one-eyed man asked as they all looked at him in surprise. "Why me? Why not yourself?"

"Because if he muttered anything to another woman as if he was a lover, Jena would take him apart." Leon decided to answer. Everyone nodded in understanding as Barbossa and Jena flushed.

It seemed that everyone had heard of Barbossa and Jena's actions last night. Or had heard them.

"What's going on?" Rena turned to her left to see Norrington and a new woman standing behind her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The woman smirked. "Nissa Norris. Met James last night and decided to come with him to meet the first female Pirate King." She gave a wink.

"Well, I'm glad that Norrington here's found a friend. Now he'll have someone to make sure he stay safe during the battle." Jena grinned.

"You got that right!" Nissa replied and the three women laughed together. Norrington began to wonder how it was possible that women could just meet and become great friends. He cleared his throat. "So, just what is it that's going on here?"

"Oh, Barbossa's just releasing Calypso and about to beg her for help against the fools across the sea," Rena jabbed her finger over her shoulder.

Nissa's eyebrows rose. "That's Calypso? You mean she's real?"

Jena nodded. "Weird, isn't it?"

"Very."

As the words were said, Tia Dalma, or should I call her Calypso now, took a big sniff of the smoke coming off of the burning bowl.

"Tia Dalma!" Will took a step forward, shrugging the man off of him. "Calypso." Her eyes opened and she looked at him. "When the Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was it that told them how?" She glared at him. "Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him." She growled.

"Davy Jones."

Her eyes grew with the look of pain. Davy Jones…the man that she loved…she loved him or all these years and it was him…he was the one that betrayed her to the Brethren Court. Him!

Anger and sadness added to her pain and they all backed up as Calypso began to grow. She soon towered over them, the ropes looking like a dress as she just stared down at them all. Barbossa pushed himself forward and then bowed to her. Everyone but the Rush siblings, Norrington, and Nissa followed suit. She just stared up at her in awe.

"Calypso!" Barbossa called out. "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now as your favor." She just stared down at him. "Spare meself, me ship, me crew…but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters…" He then added. "Or mine."

The large woman was silent for a moment before she began to yell an indistinct incantation. It was in a different language and they all backed up as the woman began to dissolve into crabs that overflowed the boat, landing in the sea.

Rena kicked one away from her and frowned at her sister.

"At least it wasn't a cursed mummy with bugs flying out his mouth." She commented. Jena rolled her eyes.

(Foreshadowing of another Fanfiction of mine! lol)

(If you don't know what that is, foreshame,)

(Come on, it's the Mummy, People!)

"Is that it?" Will asked, standing back up as Pintel pulled a crab off his nose and Ragetti pulled one out of his pants.

"She's no help at all." Pintel growled and then turned to Barbossa. "What now?"

"Nothing." He replied with a frown. "Our final hope has failed us."

"Oh, stop being pansies!" Jena growled at all the men around them as she and her sister stood side-by-side, arms crossed as Leon towered over them from behind. "We got this. Beckett's more of a pansy then you are, so let's take him!"

A heavy fog flew over the water and they all glanced around. A wind was with it too.

"It's not over." Elizabeth added.

Will agreed. "There's still a fight to be had."

Gibbs decided to turn to the twins. "We've an armada against us, and with the _Dutchman_, there's no chance."

"I really don't feel like dying, either." Pintel decided to say.

Jena exchanged a glance with Rena, who nodded, and so she took a step forward. "Whether it's today, tomorrow, or even five years from now, we all die." She took a look at the ones around them. "It just matters on how." Everyone watched her; her voice began to rise. "Are you going to just stand here while these men scare us into hiding? No!" Her voice was strong; loud. "If you run and hide, these men will chase you all down until they get what they want! Everyone is looking to the _Black Pearl_ to lead. If they see us cower, see you men hiding or afraid, they will follow and Beckett will win! But if they see us, with strong backs and no fear, and our courage against the enemy, no man will cower and we will fight! We will fight until Beckett falls and the sea is again ours!" Barbossa gave the woman he loved a gaze of pride as she glanced around them all. Rena moved up beside her sister and grasped her head.

"Men," Rena smiled. "Hoist the colors."

Will and Elizabeth looked at the two women that they had known since they were children. They had changed very much so, and in good ways. They had never thought that the sisters would go too far, but it seemed that they were wrong.

"Hoist the colors." Will agreed with a nod. Others around the ship began to echo the words.

"The wind's on our side, boys. That's all we need!" Gibbs decided to shout. They all shouted and raised their weapons.

Rena and Jena, now standing on the edge of the ship, turned to the other ships and shouted as loud as they could "Hoist the colors!"

All the flags were raised, each with their own designs that marked each ship for its own. Rena watched from the top of the ship as the flag that she remembered as a child on the ship she had seen when they found Will was raised. She smiled. If Barbossa had not destroyed Will's ship, they would never have found him and then none of this would have happened.

She was glad that it had. She was no longer a maid. She was a pirate.

Jena and Leon stood on either side of her, and Barbossa walked up beside her sister, his arm snaking around her waist.

Thunder began to roll and the clouds above them began to swirl together quickly as rain fell upon them all. They all watched as the _Flying Dutchman _led the assault and got ready.

Then, from the crowd on the _Pearl_, a thin voice began to sing. It was the woman that had come with Norrington; Nissa. Leon joined in the song with her, followed by his sisters and then the rest of the crew before all the ships heard the loud singing and joined in themselves. They were about to endure one hell of a battle…and none of them planned on losing.

"_**The king and his men  
>stole the queen from her bed<br>and bound her in her Bones.  
>The seas be ours<br>and by the powers  
>where we will well roam.<strong>_

_**Yo, ho, haul together,**_  
><em><strong>hoist the colors high.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heave ho, thieves and beggars,<strong>_  
><em><strong>never say we die.<strong>_

_**Some men have died**_  
><em><strong>and some are alive<strong>_  
><em><strong>and others sail on the sea<strong>_  
><em><strong>– with the keys to the cage...<strong>_  
><em><strong>and the Devil to pay<strong>_  
><em><strong>we lay to Fiddler's Green!<strong>_

_**Yo, ho, haul together,  
>hoist the colors high.<br>Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
>never say we die.<strong>_

_**The bell has been raised  
>from it's watery grave...<br>Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
>We are a call to all,<br>pay head the squall  
>and turn your sail toward home!<strong>_

_**Yo, ho, haul together,**_  
><em><strong>hoist the colors high.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heave ho, thieves and beggars,<strong>_  
><em><strong>never shall we die.<strong>_

_**The king and his men  
>stole the queen from her bed<br>and bound her in her Bones.  
>The seas be ours<br>and by the powers  
>where we will well roam."<strong>_

**Please Read and Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT THE TWO SETS OF THE RUSH TWINS!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Freedom**

**Only two ships rushed forward to meet each other.** The _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying Dutchman_. There was a large maelstrom(whirlpool) that started to form between them; Calypso's hand, no doubt.

Barbossa stood to the side of the ship, ignoring everything else as the rain spattered him. Jena gave the man a look as she and her sister stood, gripping to the railing of the ship. He was staring at his hand.

"Captain Barbossa!" They watched as Elizabeth and Will moved towards the man. He barely gave them a glance. "We need you at the helm." The young woman informed him.

Barbossa's eyes slipped to Jena; she gave him a shrug and a smile. He glanced back at Elizabeth. "Aye, that be true." He moved over, grabbed Cotton and yanked him away from the wheel, and took hold of it. "Brace up yards, you cack-handed deck apes!" He shouted out to the crew. "Dying is the day worth living for."

"Here's a question," Leon, who was standing beside Norrington and Nissa, looked at his sisters. "Why is it just our ship that's traveling into death?"

"Because the rest of them are pussies." Nissa decided to answer.

Leon gave her a laugh in return as Jena glanced at Norrington. "Why couldn't you have had her at Port Royal?"

Norrington gave her a small glare before turning back to watch as the two ships came closer to the whirlpool.

Rena gave a frown. "Not only is the whirlpool going to be a problem, but the crew of the _Dutchman _is unkillable. We're going to have one hell of a time not dying ourselves." She then sighed. "Jack and Lance better still be safe."

The _Dutchman_, now behind them, began to fire with their bow cannons. Jena felt her sister dragged her down to the floor as a pair of them flashed by, hitting the men in front of them.

"Take us out or they'll overbear us." They heard Will tell Barbossa.

"Nay," The Captain replied. "Further in. We'll cut across to faster waters." He began to turn the ship as someone else called out something about 'broadsiding'.

"Captain the guns." Gibbs then shouted. "Bear a hand."

Leon turned to the four that just stood there with him. "Why aren't the five of us doing anything?"

Rena shrugged. "There's nothing that we really can do. No yet, anyway."

"Batten down the hatches!" Gibbs ordered before running down below deck. Cannons on both ships were let out on the sides and Jena gave her siblings a nod before hurrying up to Barbossa.

Rena turned to the remaining three beside her. "Let's get this battle done and over with. I wanna hurry up and get a break from all this fighting!"

Leon nodded in agreement with his sister as Norrington and Nissa grinned before the two groups went their own ways on the ship…for a moment, anyway.

"FIRE!" Barbossa yelled. The cannons on both ships went off and Leon grabbed Rena(who made sure that Jack's hat stayed on her head), pulling her over to join Nissa and Norrington as they dodged the cannonballs behind the stairs.

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys." They heard Barbossa call out before he added that crazy laugh he always did.

Rena scowled. "If that man gets us killed I'm gonna be pissed!"

"Oh, come now, Rennie," Nissa grinned. "Dying's the day worth living for!"

Leon and Rena shared a look. "Didn't Barbossa say that one before all ready?"

"**Think like the whelp. Think like the whelp. Think like the whelp." **

Jack, still with his other three Jacks, was pacing around the cell that they were in as Lance sat in a corner, playing a game of cards with his two other Lances. Lance had decided to let Jack do all the thinking on trying to find a way out of here. He had done tried to kick the door down but it didn't seem to want to work so he just settled down, calming himself down. Jack was getting rather annoying, though.

"Half-barrel hinges." Jack suddenly said.

Very annoying.

"Move." Lance glanced up at Jack from his seat of the bench.

"Excuse me?"

"Move. We're getting out of here."

The three Lances stood and watched as Jack grabbed the bench they had been sitting on and shoved in under the bottom of the cell door.

Lance's mouth fell open. "Jack, you're a genius!" He pulled a face. "I can't believe that I just said that."

Jack looked as surprised as he was. "Neither can I." He turned to the others with them. "Wish us luck, boys." He grinned as the two of them left their other bodies behind in the cell. "We'll need it." He added.

"You might, but not me. I've got the nine lives of a cat. Not even Jones will be able to kill me permanently."

"You might say that, but do you want to find out if that's true?" Jack asked, reaching up to scratch his head. Damn, he felt naked without his hat. That's the first thing that he was going to get back from Rena when he saw her again.

Ignoring his comment, Lance changed the conversation. "So, where are we going?"

"We're going to go grab Jones' heart. If we have it the he should stop fighting us and then help up destroy Beckett."

"Ah, good idea. I had forgotten all about that." ~I doubt that it'll be that easy, though.~ He told himself.

It didn't take too long for them to find Jones' room. There was no one in their way through the whole thing until they reached the two guards guarding the chest.

"Halt there, or we'll shoot!" The two guards by the chest called.

Jack instantly recognized them from the day in Port Royal. These were the ones that he and Rena had tricked by the ships. He laughed. "Good one." Jack smirked, a plan coming to his head. These were the same men that he and Rena had come across when they had first met so they'd be easy to deal with just like last time. He moved to one of the tables and began to pick up the things that had been taken from him; sword, gun, exc. Lance grabbed his own things, kissing the knife that was once the Kraken's tooth. "I just come to get me effects." He paused a moment. "Admirable though it may be, why are you here when you could be elsewhere?"

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest." One said.

~Wasn't he the one that said something about guarding the boat last time, too?~ Jack asked himself.

His friend turned and they face each other. "There's no question, there's has been a breakdown in military discipline aboard this vessel."

"I blame the fish people."

"Oh, so fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish people?"

Jack just rolled his eyes and grabbed the chest before Lance led the way out.

"Seems contributory, is all I'm suggesting."

"It's true. If there were no fish people, there'd be no need to guard the chest."

"And if there were no chest we wouldn't need to be here to guard it."

Jack and Lance were sharing a laugh at the two idiots behind them(I thought they were an adorable funny, lol)

Again, the two of them didn't run into anyone for a moment and so they figured they'd make it back to the _Black Pearl _without any problems.

Wrong!

Jack and Lance slipped through the door, hoping not to be noticed but no luck. Jones chuckle made the Rush brother sigh.

"Not this guy again!" He moaned.

"Lookee here, boys. A lost bird and his pet." Jones said as some of his crew circled around him.

"Hey!" Lance growled. "I ain't his pet!" He placed an arm on Jack's shoulder. "I'm his executioner."

Jones ignored him as he took steps forward. The two men backed up. "A lost bird that never learned to fly." Jones drew his sword.

"To my great regret." Jack shared a quick look with Lance as they continued to back away from the crew. "But…" Jack jumped up onto one of the cannons behind him, grabbing a rope as he continued to hold the chest in his hand. Lance stayed where he was. "Never too late to learn, eh?"

Lance turned and watched as the pirate slammed the chest and broke the hook that was holding the rope and then as Jack was flung up onto the top of the sails. "How in the hell does he do that?" Lance asked. He turned and drew his sword as Jones chased after Jack, leaving him with the rest of the crew. "So, who's first?"

**Jones' crew and the military swung over to the **_**Pearl **_**and others swung to the **_**Dutchman**_**.** Rena and Leon danced through the enemy, cutting off parts and shoving the enemy over the side of the ship while Jena and Barbossa were at the helm, shoving off their own attackers.

"Elizabeth," Rena turned and watched Will grab the other woman's arm. "Will you marry me?" She smiled but then rolled her eyes at the reply.

"I don't think now's the best time!"

Rena jumped in the way as one of Jones' crew attacked the two of them and gave Elizabeth a look. "Stop being a pansy and hurry up and get this over with! This has been going on for the last two years! I'm getting tired of it!" She told them as she kicked the fish-man overboard. Will and Elizabeth both gave her a smile before they turned to Barbossa.

"Barbossa! Marry us!" They called together.

Barbossa turned and glared at the two of them as Jena covered his back. "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

Jena giggled. "Just do it, Barbossa." She told him. "Think about it; it'll kinda be ours, too."

Barbossa, as they still fought, wrapped an arm around Jena's waist. "I'll do it," He told her. "But ours will be somewhere special; not on a ship in the middle of a fight."

"Barbossa, now!" Will called up to them.

Jena giggled and pulled away to continue fighting with Nissa at her side this time. Barbossa rolled his eyes as he made two of Jones' crew stab each other. "Fine, then!"

(Now this next part was one of the funniest of the film so I just had to write it, lol)

As Barbossa moved and took a stand on the table before the wheel of the ship, in the process of kicking a man in the face, he placed a hand on his chest. "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today…" He turned to the enemy that ran at him. "To nail your gizzards to the mast, you poxy cur!" He kicked the man in the face, knocking him away.

Nissa turned to Jena. "Now, why can't James talk like that?" Jena laughed.

"Elizabeth Swann," Will took Elizabeth's hands as Norrington, Leon, and Rena fought the enemy off of interrupting them. "Do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do!" She squealed.

He looked surprised for a moment. "Great."

"Will Turner, do you take me to be your wife in sickness and in health?"

Jena turned to watch them for a moment just the see Barbossa bent over, shoving his sword between in his legs and stabbing a man in the chest with one of his laughs. She giggled.

"I do."

"As Captain," Barbossa was blocking sword on both sides and Jena ran forward to take one of them. "I now pronounce you…" He bent over and stabbed the man Jena was now fighting in the back. "You may kiss…" He drew his gun and cackled as he shot another before jumping down. "You may kiss…" He was interrupted again and couldn't take it. "Just kiss!"

The sisters froze here and turned to watch the two people that they had known since they were children kiss each other. They all had waited for that for so long and now that it was finally taken care of, they were glad.

The sisters were no longer Elizabeth's maids. They were free. Free to do what they wanted! Free to go what they wanted, and be with who they wanted.

~Speaking of which,~ Rena turned and looked across the whirlpool toward the other ship. She needed to go and save Jack. Her brother, too.

**Please Read and Review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT THE TWO SETS OF THE RUSH TWINS!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Love**

**The battle continued to rage on, added with the shouts and growls and cannon fire of the other ship that Lance and Jack was still on. **They were having no real problem on this side of the ship. Having Norrington and Nissa with their wild, sword swings that seemed to twirl together in some sort of a dance were doing great in knocking the enemy overboard and they were attacked. Rena had known that taking Norrington with them was a good idea.

Rena wanted to hurry over to the other ship to save Jack and Lance, but she couldn't just leave the others here, could she?

"Go," Jena told her sister as she, Nissa, Leon, Norrington, and Barbossa continued to guard the ship. "Go get Jack and Lance. Bring them back, understand?"

Rena nodded. "Are you sure you won't need me?"

"Please," Leon, who was now leaning against the ship railing in no fear of harm, jabbed a finger over his shoulder at the crazy woman that was back to back with Norrington. "She's just as worse as you are when it comes to fighting. We'll be just fine. Go get your boyfriend and our brother, all right?"

"Your sister will be fine," Barbossa decided to assure her as he kicked another man off of his blade.

She flushed at her brother's comment, gave her sister a quick hug, Barbossa a nod, and grabbed a rope to swing over to the _Dutchman_. She landed just as one of the Fish-men killed one of her crew and he decided to take her on next. Rena knocked the man away from her just to have something drop on top of her head. With a glare she turned to stab some body, but there was no one there, looking down at her feet, she saw a tentacle from Jones' face gripping the key to the chest. She picked the key up, leaving that nasty snake-wannabe-thing down and glanced up at Jack and Jones as they continued to fight. That was when the ships masts hit each other and Jack fell.

"Jack!" She cried, but he was safe…sort of. He still clung to the chest as Jones did, dangling him in the air.

Rena wanted to make sure that Jack stayed safe, but another man attacked her. She clutched to the key, keeping it safe as she fought off her attacker. She recognized this guy as the man from their moment on the Island before Jack had died. The one that kept losing his head. With a growl she went to knock it off again when the chest that Jack had been after dropped onto it instead, shoving it down.

Rena grabbed the chest as Will joined her after the crewman fell overboard.

"Do you have the key?" Will asked.

"Yeah, but you ain't getting it." She pulled the chest from him. "Jack wants it, so he's getting it!" She jumped over the stairs and ran across the ship, Will chasing after her until Shark-Man(KISAME!) blocked him. She sighed in relief.

"Rena!" She turned and smiled.

"Lance!" She ran to her brother and hugged him. "Are you all right?"

"Of course I am. What had you been expecting? Me hurt and begging for help from your boyfriend?"

"Rather hoping than expecting." Rena teased.

Lance pulled a face. "What are you doing over here, anyway? Go back to the other ship. It's not exactly safer, but Leon's over there; as is Jena."

"I'm not leaving this ship without you and nor without Jack! I'm not going to loose either of you here! Not again!"

Lance stared down at his sister for a moment and then hugged her as the fighting seemed to ignore them. "Just stay out of the fight between Jones and Jack, all right? He's the big flipper here, so the most dangerous. Promise me, all right?"

Rena pulled back and nodded at him. "I promise."

Lance gave her a nod back and turned to continue on with the fighting. Rena joined back in too, using the chest as a weapon this time. Jones' crew decided to be afraid of it hitting them so not many of them fought back, letting her hit them in the face with it before she stabbed them with her blade. Lance stayed close to her for as long as he could, but he eventually got pulled away from her. Rena soon found herself on the opposite side of the ship, and instead of Jones' men before her, it was Jones himself. She did have the chest after all. Of course he would be after her. Why hadn't she thought of that before?

Oh right, because she wanted to just get the chest to Jack.

~Idiot.~ She could hear Lance's words in her head as Jones took a step towards her.

"Give me the chest, woman!" The Octopus-man screamed, holding out his…claw.

Rena lifted her sword, clutching the chest to her but Jones easily knocked that away. Like Lance had said; he was the most dangerous. Lance was all the way on the other side of the ship with his own problem of three to one while her other family members and hell, even Barbossa now, were on the other damn ship! There was only one thing left to do now.

"JACK!" Rena cried out as Jones ran at her.

As if by magic, Jack dropped down from his swinging rope in front of her, a firm look on his face as he drew his sword…until he realized that his blade was still broken in half. Rena slapped a hand to her face. ~That's my man~ She thought.

But it took Jones' attention off of her as Jack ran around the turn-wheel(I don't know what they're called. Do any of you?). Jack tried to dodge Jones but the Fish-Captain rolled his eyes and shoved his way through the turn-wheel. Jack took this moment and grabbed a pin and made the wheel spin and then stood there with a grin on his face like…well, like an idiot. Jones faced him again and then gave out a scream, making his tentacles on his face move. Jack gave a yell and ran off.

Rena rolled her own eyes as she continued to watch the two men 'play' until Jack got knocked down and Elizabeth showed up to join the fray. She went to him immediately.

"Are you all right, Jack?" Rena demanded.

"Of course," He sat up and grabbed the chest. "Now, if only the key…" He fell silent as Rena lifted it on a finger. He grinned. "I love you." He told her.

She flushed and gave it to him. He leaned forward but a voice caught them. "Jack, if you even think about touching my sister during this fight," Lance's voice was threatening as he knocked another enemy overboard. The moment he had heard Rena call for Jack he had hurried over, his three enemies following him like puppies. "I'll chop it off."

Jack swallowed and Rena stood to face her brother as Elizabeth, somehow, miraculously held her own against Jones…for a moment.

"Liz!" She cried as she was back handed and knocked out. Rena went to jump on Jones but Lance beat her to it, soon followed by Will, so instead she ran to Elizabeth, slapping her cheeks. "C'mon, Liz! You can't die on your wedding day, you know."

Lanced dodged the kick Jones swung at his head but Will got hit and was sent flying back. Lance had another Fish—man jump on his so he had to deal with that as Elizabeth came too and watched Jones prepare to stab Will.

Jones seemed to notice the look that Elizabeth and Will shared. He looked between them and then laughed. "Ah. Love. A dreadful bond. And yet," He swung back to look at Will. "So easily severed." He held his sword to Will's neck. "Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" Jack's voice cried out. Rena turned her head and caught her voice so she wouldn't say anything. Jack held Jones' heart in one hand, his broken blade in the other, ready to stab. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

Jones let out a laugh but Rena stood, taking a step forward. "Tell me, what is it that made you betray Calypso to the Brethren Court?"

Everything seemed to freeze around them. Jones, Elizabeth, Will, Jack, Rena, and Lance were in their own little world, ignoring the fighting going on around them. Rena was trying to give Will a chance to move out of the way, but it seemed that the man wasn't getting the hint. The others weren't either as they just watched and listened.

"Why do I need to tell you?" Jones' attention was grabbed by here.

She shook her head. "You're a fool. How could you do that…to someone you loved? Why? How can you live with yourself?"

Jones scoffed. "What do you know?"

"I know that I wouldn't do that to the one I love!" She stomped her foot. "I even went through hell to bring him back!"

Jones pulled a look and glanced at Jack; he was smirking at Jones, a very 'in-your-face' look drawn on his face. "So, you're the one that brought Jack back from the Locker."

"With some help," Rena told him.

"Don't forget that I was there, too!" Lance decided to join in. "She came after me, too!" She gave her brother a smile as Jones let out a laugh. "What are you laughing at, Fish-man?"

Jones ignored him and turned to Jack again. "So, Jack, you know what will happen if you stab the heart. You will have to replace me. Your woman will not be able to go with you. Leaving her behind twice? Can you handle it, Sparrow?"

Jack's face faltered but before he could speak, Rena took another step forward. "Jack won't be leaving me behind at all," She announced. "If Jack takes up your place of Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, I would follow him!" She told them all. "I don't know how, but I would until I died at sea myself to join him on this blasted ship!" Her face was full of rage and she was breathless. Lance pulled a surprised, yet pleased, face at his sister. "No one, not even the devil himself will take Jack away from me again!"

Jack turned back to Jones, a large smile on his face. "So, what now Jones?"

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow," Jones took a step towards him.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." Jack replied.

"Is it?" Jones asked with a growl. He lifted his blade again, this time pointed at Rena. "I would pierce her before you could stab the heart," Jones told the man. "Put the knife down."

Jack's face was full of fear as his gaze traveled from Rena, to the sword, to Jones, and then to the heart in his hands. "I-"

"Now now, Fish-man." Lance took a step towards the other man. "Why threaten a woman in this? Are you that afraid?"

"Fine," Jones turned the blade to Lance. "How about you? After all, you're her brother, are you not? Jack won't risk causing her that pain again, will you Jack?" The Fish-man continued to smirk.

Lance took one look at the blade and let out a high, girlish scream before he ran towards the edge of the ship and grabbed the rope.

"Lance! I thought you said you'd protect me!" Rena cried.

"My life's more important! Sorry, but you're on your own, Rens!" And with that, the man swung across the water to the other ship.

Rena shook her head. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my brother."

Jones sword once again came to rest on Rena. "So, Jack, what now?"

Jack looked at Rena again, biting his lip. What to do…what to do…

Jones let out a growl and decided to move first. Rena was quick though. She barely dodged Jones' blade, receiving a small knick on her face, as a battle-cry sounded. Everyone watched as Lance came swinging back to them with a victorious look and planted his feet into Jones' face, knocking him backwards.

Lance gave a flip as he let go of the rope and held his hand down to help his sister up. "You didn't really think that I would leave you behind, did you?"

"Knowing you, I wouldn't put it past you." Rena replied with a smirking scowl.

"Ah, I'm hurt, Rens. If I'm not going to leave you with Jack, I sure as hell ain't leaving you with that…thing." He waved a hand at Jones as the fish-man stood.

Everyone's face paled.

When Jones had been knocked back, he tripped over Will's feet and fell on top of him, shoving his sword into the man that continued to sit on the deck as they all talked.

Will should have moved.

**Now tell me, what did ya'll think of that ending! XDXDXD**

**Please Read and Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT THE TWO SETS OF THE RUSH TWINS!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**In your face!**

**Elizabeth was hovering over Will, trying to keep him conscious. **Jack's mouth had fallen open as he, Lance, and Rena looked horrified as Jones watched the two lovebirds with a smirk. Lance gripped the Kraken tooth, about to rush forward and pay Jones back, when Bootstrap jumped on his Captain, screaming something about his son.

Rena's mind moved quickly, thinking. ~Will…dead…Jack…Heart….OMG!~ She turned to Jack and they locked eyes. They seemed to have had the same idea pass through their mind and nodded.

"You will not forestall my judgment!" Jones growled at Bootstrap. He went to swing his sword when he had a sharp pain encase his chest. He turned to see that Jack had put his knife in Will's hand and made him stab the heart. Lance held a smirk on his face as Rena bit her lip. Jones began to gasp and lifted his head to stare at the sky. "Calypso," He moaned before fall over the side of the ship and into the whirlpool. Rena wouldn't help but give a small smile. She hoped that despite all that had happened, Jones and Calypso could somehow end up together again.

"Rena," Jack turned to the woman with a serious look as Elizabeth continued to lean over Will. "You and Lance get off of the ship. Get back to the _Pearl_."

"What about you and Liz?" She asked.

"We'll be right behind you, just go! Get off the ship now!" He noticed that she was thinking and beat her to it. "Please, get off. Now."

Lance gave Jack a nod before hurrying to the rope that he had swung on just moments before. Rena locked an arm around her brother as they swung across to the other ship again, leaving Jack and Elizabeth behind like they had promised. Gripping Jack's hat to her head, Rena watched as Jones' crew moved to Will and the other two.

~They'd better stay safe…~

"**She's taking us down!"** Barbossa grabbed the wheel and began to turn the _Pearl_ from the _Dutchman_. "Make quick or it's the Locker for us all!"

Jena continued to shove the enemy off of the ship as they shot chained cannonballs at the masts and freed the _Pearl. _It was just then than she noticed Lance and Rena barely make it back aboard the Pearl before they were too far away. But Jack nor Elizabeth nor Will was with them. Hurrying past Leon as he greeted his twin, she went to her own.

"Rena," Jena grasped her sister's shoulders. "What happened?"

Her sister looked like she was about to cry. "Will…he…He died! Will's dead!"

Jena froze. Will…dead? No. It couldn't be. They had known Will since they were children! He and Elizabeth had just gotten married! Their lives together were just starting! He couldn't just leave her like that!"

Another gunshot went off and all heads turned to watch Jack and Elizabeth sailing through the air on a sail. They all watched as the _Flying Dutchman_ disappeared beneath the whirlpool that dissolved away. Jack and Elizabeth landed in the ocean close to the _Pearl_ and the moment that they were pulled aboard the Rush sisters grasped Elizabeth. The three girls held each other in silence for a moment as the men talked about the Armanda that was still planning on attacking them. It seemed that the _Endeavor_, the ship that Beckett was upon, was coming up on them hard to starboard. Gibbs wanted to run, some of the men agreed , but Jack shook his head.

"Never actually been one for tradition." Rena pulled back from Elizabeth and watched after Jack as he and Lance watched the other ship for a moment. "Close haul her. Luff the sails and lay her in irons." Jack ordered.

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck," Barbossa argued.

"Belay that 'belay that'." Jack told them.

"But the arma-"

"Belay!"

"Bu-"

"Belay!"

"The _Endeav_-"

"Stow. Shut it." Jack growled.

"Just listen to th damn man!" Nissa cried, scratching the side of her head.

Jack gave her an appreciate smile before he moved up to the bow of the ship, grabbing Rena and dragging her behind him. Lance moved after them as Leon and Jena went to Barbossa's side and watched as the ships moved closer. Nissa and Norrington stood by the mast, Nissa gripping the man's hand, a bit fearful of what was about to happen.

Rena grasped Jack's arm. "Will…he's…"

Jack nodded. ""Everything's going to be all right, I promise." He told her.

She smiled before taking Jack's hat off her head and putting it back on his own. "It looks better on you."

Jack grinned and kissed the top of her head before they all watched as the enemy ship ran out their cannons. Jack's hand gripped tighter before the _Flying Dutchman,_ all the shells and whatnot falling off of it, popped out of the ocean. At first, Jeannne feared that they would still attack them, but she settled down as she saw Will. This battle was over.

The _Dutchman _began to run out her own guns and Jack began to bark orders.

"Full canvas." He grinned, moving to the wheel.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa agreed.

Leon and Lance both went to work, Norrington joining in here and there as Jena and Nissa helped. Rena hurried down the stairs to Elizabeth who was smiling crazily. Rena would have loved to beat her up some more but she just didn't feel like it anymore.

Both the ships turned, coming up on either side of the _Endeavour_. They were just close enough for Rena to see the smile on Beckett's face as the realized what was about to happen. She didn't like thinking about the men they were about to kill, since they were just following orders, but she wasn't going to say a thing.

Too bad that she couldn't keep to her word and have Beckett on his knees, begging her for leniency.

"Cap'n."

"Fire."

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire all!"

"Let's all repeat each other!" Nissa cried out with a laugh. Norrington gave her a smile as he stood beside her, arms folded behind his back.

(Poor Beckett. Though he was the bad guy, I don't like the thought of anyone dying…Not like that.)

Rena watched as the ship shattered and sunk and then turned as the other enemy ships turned and ran. Shouts of joy and victory hollered through the air, Rena, Jena, Nissa, and Elizabeth all hugging each other as they jumped up and down for a moment before Nissa jumped on Norrington, planting a big kiss on him. The three girls froze for a moment before watching Norrington and his new girlfriend make out as hats were thrown into the air. It made the three of them do several things. It made Jena run to Barbossa to give him his own kiss, Elizabeth turned and looked over to the _Dutchman_ with a sad look, and it made Rena turn red and glance away in respect. She twiddled her thumbs, several ideas of what to do with Jack in the next few moments when one of the hats landed on her head. She reached up and grabbed it.

"Huh, figure that," She grinned. It was Jack's. Turning, she gazed up at the man by the wheel that wore a smile as he stared back down at her as Gibbs ran down, searching for…something. She moved back up to Jack, the hat on her head. "You know," She decided to say. "This somehow keeps getting into my hands. If it happens one more time I doubt that I'll be giving it back."

Jack smiled and took it back from her. "Oh, I'm sure that I could find a way to talk you into giving it back to me."

"Oh really? You know, you've been saying things like that for the last year or so now, Jack. Are you ever going to keep to that promise?"

Jack leaned down to her ear. "Don't worry; the next night we're not spending on a ship I'll be sure to keep my promise; whether or not Lance walks in on us like Leon did your sister and Barbossa."

Rena grinned and leaned her forhead against Jack's chest as he slid his arms around her.

**"Elizabeth," The twins grinned at their friend. "You're chariot's waiting."**

Elizabeth smiled at the girls before walking down the ship to the boat they had waiting for her.

"Mrs. Turner." Barbossa dipped his head as he took Jena's arm. She grinned.

"Goodbye, poppet."

"Bye."

"Be safe."

Elizabeth came to a pause before Lance, Jack, and Rena. She sighed. "Jack. Lance. Rena," She sighed again. "I'm sorry. For all that…that I did. It's my fault that this had happened."

Lance gave his own sigh before wrapping an arm around her head and gave her a noogie. "Don't worry about it, darling. Everything's all right now. I don't hold it against you;" He glared at Jack as he held his sister. "Him though, I'll blame him for the rest of my days."

The three of them gave a laugh. "It's all right," Jack assured her. "Everything's all right now."

"Go get him, Liz." Rena patted her friends shoulder.

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you." She told Jack. The four of them knew what she was thanking him for. If it hadn't of been for Jack being smart, Will wouldn't be with them any longer; on the _Dutchman_ or not.

Rena watched as the woman went to the island behind the ships to meet Will for their 'Honeymoon'. As the sun set, Rena and Jena held each other as pain ate at them. Elizabeth and Will had just truly been put together and now they were being ripped apart. 1 day ashore, ten years at sea. Such a steep price. An unruly price.

Jena then turned to her sister. "Rena, we need to talk."

"About?" Lance and Leon walked up behind their sisters.

"About…what's about to happen. Now that the battle is over, I fear that-"

"I know, Jena." Rena told her sister as Lance placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Jena pulled a confused look. "How could you know?"

"Well, I kinda overheard everything and told them," Leon scratched the back of his head as he stood behind Jena.

"But-"

"It's all right, Jens," Lance told her. "We knew that it would happen, and though I'd rather it wouldn't, I'm fine with it since I'm going to be there. Don't worry though," Lance stepped forward and pulled his sister into a hug. "It's not the last time you'll be seeing or hearing from us. Especially me."

"And the same goes for you, Rens," Leon gave the other sister her own hug and hair-ruffle. "And Lance had better keep you safe while we're not there."

"What makes you think that I can't take care of myself?" Rena smiled.

"When you choose that guy as your lover," He thrusted a thumb over his finger at Jack as he talked to Gibbs. "Troubles gonna be so far up your ass that you'll need more than just yourself to stay safe."

"Ditto to that one," Lance thrusted his own thumb as Barbossa as he talked to Ragetti and Pintel.

The sisters gave each other a grin before the turned on their brothers. "Just wait until you meet your own lover and we dish out to you what you've been doing to us the last year." Jena told Leon.

"Oh yeah, just wait; I'm gonna have Norrington kiss her for me and try to break you two up."

Lance flushed. "I told you I was sorry!"

"What was this I heard of James kissing someone?" Nissa's voice made the four siblings turn to her and Norrington. "And it better of been no one but myself."

Rena shook her head. "It's nothing, just messing with Lance."

"So," Jena curled her hair behind her ear. "What do the two of you plan to do after this?"

Norrington gazed off, thinking for a moment as Nissa smiled. "We're not really sure, but we'll figure it out after we get to Tortuga. We'll find something to do, right James?"

"Yes," The previous Commodore nodded as he turned to the twins again. He locked eyes with Rena. "I…I want to say thank you, Rena. If you hadn't of pushed me off of the Dutchman that night, I might not…be here today." But the two of them both knew what he really wanted to say. ~I might not have met Nissa.~

"You're welcome, 'Borrington'." The sisters and the man laughed at the name.

"'Borrington'?" Nissa raised an eyebrow as she glanced between the three of them. "What's that for?"

"I'll explain later," James told her as they stepped away to leave the siblings together.

"Seriously though," Leon told Rena and Lance as the sunset was ending. "Stay safe."

The sisters gave each other another hug as the brothers gripped hands. (not the gay-way. The friend-way/halfway in the air. You know what I mean? Like a high-five but hand-grip. Oh! Like they're about to arm wrestle! There we go! lol)

"You two too." Lance replied. Nods were given as they turned to watch the other ship sail off.

The sun just set below the sea line and the _Flying Dutchman_, William Turner abroad as its Captain, disappeared in a flash of green light.

**One more Chapter guys! Stay tuned! And guess which one is after this is over?**

**Please Read and Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT THE TWO SETS OF THE RUSH TWINS!**

**Epilogue**

**Until Next Time**

"**There is just one thing that I don't like about Tortuga,"** Rena scowled from the door of the bar. Lance was sitting at a table with two women, Gizelle and Scarlet if she remembered correctly, laughing and drinking. "It's all the whores here; men and women alike." She shuddered as she left and began to move down the street.

"Oh, come now love," Jack moved after her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "It's not all bad!"

"So say you."

"What? Do you not trust what I say?"

"Not one bit."

Jack laughed. "You're horrible," He told her as they reached the dock.

"I try. In fact, I say we leave Lance here. He's just a-" She froze, glancing around. "Hey, where are Norrington and Nissa?"

"Well, that's just it. The two of them have decided to stay here." Jack told her.

"Here?"

"Not for the rest of their lives, of course. Norrington, God only knows how, has tallked Nissa into going back to England with him to try and see if he can get his title backk after all that Beckett did."

"And she's doing that willingly?"

"Apparently so."

"Wow. Talk about-"

"Stupidity?" Jack offered up with a smile.

"No, you jerk! Love! Love love love love!" The man smiled down at her as they paused at the end of the dock. He was caught by her beutiful for a moment before - "Jack…where's the ship?" She asked.

The man beside her was silent, trying to spot the _Black Pearl_ as well, but with no luck. Rena had to keep her cool and keep her act on. She knew that her brother could, but it was going to be hard for her in tricking Jack into not letting him know that she knew Barbossa was going to take off with the other two members on her family AND the ship.

Jack's arm fell from Rena's waist as he scratched his head. "Where-"

"Where the hell's the ship?"

Jack and Rena turned around to see Lance, Giselle and Scarlet on his arms still, paused behind him.

"Is that it?" The blonde asked, looking down at the boat before them.

"The _Black Pearl_?" Scarlet sounded disappointed.

"It's not very big."

"That is a dinghy," Rena replied.

"The vessel that I was telling you about, my vessel," Lance looked around. "Is lovely, awesome, and huge!"

Rena leaned over the Jack. "So, is he the Captain now?" She asked. Jack shrugged, watching in enjoyment.

"And it is…gone. Why in the hell is it gone!" Lance removed his arms and moved to the front of the dock. "No! I was gonna get laid, too! No!"

Rena rolled her eyes at her brother. She then sighed, spotting something in the horizon. "Oh dear," She placed a hand on Jack and Lance's arms. "It seemed that Barbossa has run off with the _Pearl_…again."

Jack turned his face to watch the ship sail off, a frown in place of his amused grin.

"Oh, Lance, you promised to take us for a ride!" Scarlet groaned.

Giselle didn't look too happy. "I was to be given the first ride."

"What? You?"

Rena knew what was coming. "Jack…" And this was why she didn't tell Jack that Barbossa planned on taking the _Pearl_. Such troubles. "Now, just calm down, dear."

Lance glanced to the left to see a sleeping Gibbs on the dock, holding a teddy bear to him. Rena found it adorable. The Elder Rush brother moved over to Gibbs and began to nudge him with his foot.

"Mr. Gibbs," Lance and Jack both wore a very unhappy look. "Any particular reason why my ship is gone?" They both asked.

"The ship?" The man replied, still half asleep. "We're on the ship." He settled back down to sleep some more but realization dawned on him and he jumped up. "Jack! The ship's gone!"

Jack gave him a sarcastic look. "Really?" Their attention was grabbed by the two women that were now hitting each other and Lance stomped over in anger.

"Will the two of you just shut up?" Jack, Rena, and Gibbs shared a look as the two other women looked at Lance in surprise. "Listen. "Of course I lied." He told the blonde. "No, I don't love you, I just wanted to get laid." He told the red-head. "Of course it makes you look fat; and it's a horrid color on you. "I've never been to Brussels. It is pronounced 'egregious '. No, I've never actually met Pizarro and I find his pies to be disgusting."

"I love them!" Jack decided he should whisper to Rena. She giggled.

"And you know what, I really don't care anymore because the Pearl is gone and I am stuck here with my sister and her lover in a small little boat and will have to listen to their lovesick giggles until we receive a bigger one or until I can't stand it anymore and I have to kill the bloody idiot! Got it?" His voice was loud.

Rena held a surprised look on her face. She had never seen Lance THAT much annoyed. Not even with Jack.

The two women shared a look before both slapped him. Rena slapped a hand over her mouth in a giggle as her brother then turned and slapped Jack, who then in turn turned and slapped Gibbs. Gibbs looked pissed for a moment but Jack gave him a smile and Gibbs shrugged with a grin of his own.

"Take what you can." Gibbs told Jack.

"Give nothing back." Jack replied. They bumped knuckles and Gibbs hurried after the two women that were now walking away, talking about Sea Turtles. Rena knew that this wasn't going to be the last time that she saw him.

"So, Jackie," Rena hooked her arm through his as Lance stood on her other side. "What now?" She asked.

"I…I don't know." Jack answered her.

"Then it's a good thing that I got this then, isn't it?" Rena and Jack looked at Lance as he pulled out a small scroll. Both recognized it. It was the charts! "I had a feeling that ole' Barbossa would pull something like this on us, so I grabbed it this morning. Swift, ain't I?"

Jack looked like he could kiss Lance, but they all knew that if he so much as even dared to try, he was going to die. "Well, come on then," Jack stepped into the boat and held a hand out for Rena. "Let's get too sailing!"

"**All men up the ratlines!"** Barbossa ordered before picking up a peanut and handing it to Jack2(the monkey) as he sat on Jena's shoulder. "Oh, that's a good boy! You're Daddy's boy. Oh yes you are. Oh yes you are." He coed.

Leon, sitting on the railing behind his sister, raised an eyebrow before giving a smirk. ~As long as he doesn't talk to my sister like that, we're good. She's his wife, not a pet~

"Sir?" Ragetti, Pintel, Marvin, and two other men walked up to the three of them. Barbossa glanced at them. "Some of the men don't feel entirely settled about leaving Captain Jack behind."

"Again." Ragetti whispered to his friend.

"Again."

"And with Rena again," The other man added. "And Lance as well."

"What he said."

Barbossa tried to hide his smirk. "Is that so?"

"I would make us feel a whole lot better regarding our fortunes if we could see that item you told us about."

"On the charts."

"Aye. With our own eyes."

"To help put an ease to your burden of guilt, so to speak."

"Ah," Barbossa turned and Jena backed up so he could grab the charts. Leon and his sister shared a look. Things were about to get hairy. "Feast your eyes upon this, mateys. There's more than one way to live forever. Gents, I give you the Fountain of Youth." He opened the charts to let them take hold of its glory until he noticed the looks on their faces. He glanced down as Jena couldn't help but let out a soft giggle before slapping a hand over her mouth.

The charts were gone! Cut out. No longer there.

Barbossa lifted up what was left of the chart and scowled. "Sparrow." Another giggle from Jena got free and Barbossa froze, turning to look at her. Leon and his sister both refused to look at him and he easily put two and two together. Setting the item down, he moved towards them. "Not Sparrow," He growled. "You two."

"Well," Leon and Jena held twin smirks as her hand lowered. "You weren't expecting us to leave Lance and Rena with nothing after you took the ship, were you?"

"But-"

"Hector," Jena took a step forward. "You have the _Pearl. _Can't you live with just that?" She asked him. "For at least a little while?"

Barbossa continued to just stare at her for a moment, not sure of what he should really say. He understood why she did it, he was making her leave her twin and Leon's twin behind because if the two of the came then Jack was definitely coming,

"You could have told me instead of making me look like an idiot in front of the crew." He told her.

"If I had told you what Leon and I were planning on doing then you would have guarded the charts with your life until I had to rip them from your fingers." Jena replied as Jack2 hopped from her shoulders. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't leave them behind without something. After all," She took a step around him. "Are you not Hector Barbossa? Can you not find treasure without a map leading you there?"

Barbossa smirked and slid a hand across her waist. "Just tell me next time before you do something, Aye?"

"All right. Hector…"

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm going to kiss you." She told him.

The Pirate Captain looked down at her with a large smile. Leon turned away politely as his sister and her husband exchanged greetings of joy.

~God, I hope that Lance doesn't get to see Jack and Rena doing this. He'd explode!~

**Jack was silently singing the Pirate's Life song as he raised the small pirate flag with a red Sparrow on it.** Jack then took seat towards the back of the boat, Rena sat in the middle, and Lance at the front. Rena wore a smile while Lance looked as annoyed as ever. Pulling the charts back out, he began to move the wheels again until it lined up off of a coast(what was soon to be known as St. Augustine in Florida(one of the BEST places ever to go Ghost Hunting if I do say so myself! :) ))

_**Aqua De Vida**_

It read.

The Fountain of Youth.

"_We're devils and black sheep_

_And Really Bad eggs" _

Jack paused for a moment and pulled out his special compass. He stared at the arrow for a moment before reaching behind him and grabbing a bottle of rum, pulling the cork out with his teeth. Rena watched the look on his face. He still looked confused. It seemed that the Compass was pointing somewhere else still, and not towards where Jack wanted. It took a few moments before Jack looked up at her and smiled. He set the compass down for a moment before leaning forward, grasping the back of her head, and pulled Rena into a kiss. As the woman responded, Jack tried his hardest, and failed horribly, in trying to ignore the daggers that Lance's eyes were trying to stab him with.

Jack pulled back again with a satisfied grin and picked his compass back up. It took a moment before a large smiled broke out onto his face before he took a drink of the rum.

"_Drink up, me hearties, Yo Ho."_

**Please Read and Review :)**


	15. Hey! Come Read me FYI! :

WHOO!

Go me! Go me! Go me! Go me!

I hope that you guys enjoyed reading that as much as I loved writing it! I always enjoying writing my things and I love hearing the reviews that you guys give me!

Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End is over. But do not fear! This will not be the end of the Rush Twins, I promise! All four of them, Nissa and Norrington included, will be seen again in

PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: ON STRANGER TIDES!

I would gladly write that story right now but that movie is still in theatres and so not out on DVD so I can write it. But don't worry, the moment it is out on DVD I will let you know that I have it and I will gladly start that story the day I get it so don't go too far off! :) Like said before, I will submit a notice here so be sure to add this story to your faves and subscribe so you know when its gonna happen! :)

Now, my next story is going to be **The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the DawnTreade**r and that first chapter should be up this weekend.

To give you all a little insight and arouse your amusement and whatnot, I am going to give you a short list of a few movies that are soon to be made into Fanfictions of mine, in case you would like to stay and read them when I make them, so…here's a few of them that are coming up (Yes, that's the order I plan to write them in! :) )

**Chronicles of Narnia: DawnTreader**(I have a great surprise for you guys in this one!)

**Van Helsing**( the one with Huh Jackman., God that man is fine! And MINE! LOL)

**The Mummy**(The one with Oded Fehr and Brendan Fraiser. Both are Gorgeous(as is Arnold Vooslos) and I CANNOT WAIT until I get to do this one! It's gonna be awesome! I plan to do the 2nd movie as well!)

**Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children**(FYI, I will not be writing this one until the one I'm writing with the Original Video Game is done. It will be pushed back down the line until the game is done first. If you're a FF7 fan, check that out too! Crisis Core has already been written and the original is well on its way)

**Vampire Knight**(Yes, this is the anime and I plan on doing the entire series, but I don't own Guilty yet, so you'll have to make due with just the first Series/Season)

**The Mummy Returns**(Yes! I'm gonna enjoy this one too! And the ending is going to be a big surprise for all of them!)

**Cowboy Bebop**(Again, the Anime Series! Come on, who here doesn't like Spike Spiegel? It's the whole series, so have fun with reading over 50 Chapters of Spike! I know I'll love writing them!)

**Silent Hill**(Now, this is going to be more of a comedy/horror thing. There's no romance involved in this one. Again just comedy and its gonna be awesome! lol

Of course, the Lord of the Rings series, Jurassic Park Series, Alien Series, and the X-men series will be in this list, but I just wanted to give you a few of the movies that I planned on writing for you so keep your eyes peeled and waiting for them!

I hope to see you all back for my stories whether they be movies, games, or anime!

XOXO,

HiddenXEmotion


	16. It has begun!

And so, my friends and fans, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides has begun. Enjoy! :)


End file.
